Die Wette
by Steph P. S. Angel
Summary: Lara kommt für das letzte Jahr nach Hogwarts. Bei einem Spieleabend schliesst sie mit jemanden eine Wette ab. Um was es geht und was der Wetteinsatz ist....................LESEN g
1. Neue

NEUE

Es war ein stürmischer Septembertag in Hogwarts. In der großen Halle saßen alle Schüler versammelt und warteten auf Professor Dumbledore, der sie alle dorthin bestellt hatte.

„Was er wohl mitzuteilen hat" fragte Hermine.

„Na ich hoffe, dass nicht irgendetwas schlimmes passiert ist" sagte Ginny.

„Oh Gott Hermine. Er wird uns sicher mitteilen, dass die Prüfungen ausfallen" feixte Harry.

„Blödmann" sagte Hermine, musste jedoch grinsen.

Dann endlich betrat der Professor die Halle und begab sich zum Rednerpult.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich habe euch alle herbestellt, weil auch ihr von den Neuigkeiten, die ich heute Morgen erfahren habe, betroffen seid.

Wie ihr wisst, steht Hogwarts für jedermann offen. Es gibt natürlich noch mehr Zauberschulen auf der Welt. Die größten, Durmstrang und Beaubaxton habt ihr schon kennen gelernt. Jedoch gibt es auch sehr viele kleine, so auch die Lagat-Zauberakadamie in Deutschland. Diese Schule musste nun leider ihre Tore schließen, da in diesem Jahr zuwenig Schüler dort angemeldet waren. Und das dortige Ministerium meint, dass sich eine Weiterführung nicht mehr lohne.

Die Direktorin Professor Folt, eine ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts übrigens hat mich gebeten, ihre Schüler hier bei uns aufzunehmen. Aber auch Professor Folt wird uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Sie wird Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung zur Seite stehen."

Die Schüler schauten zu Professor McGonagall und warteten auf ein grimmiges Gesicht, da sie bisher Verwandlung immer alleine führte. Doch die Professorin lächelte und man sah ihr die Freude an, dass sie Unterstützung bekam.

„Also bitte ich euch, morgen früh mit mir zusammen unsere neuen Gäste hier zu begrüßen. Das Frühstück wird daher eine Stunde vorverlegt, damit ihr Schüler Zeit habt, euch kennen zu lernen. So und nun wünsche ich noch einen wunderschönen Abend und eine Gute Nacht" sagte der Professor und ging dann mit den anderen Lehrern aus der Halle.

„Na toll, am Sonntag früh aufstehen" grummelte Ron und Harry stimmte ihm nickend zu.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Lara Miller mit ihren Eltern beim Abendessen. Lara stocherte in ihrem Essen rum.

„Schatz, iss vernünftig" sagte Katja. Sie warf ihrem Mann Ben einen Blick zu.

Katja und Ben hatten sich damals auf einer Ausstellung in London kennen gelernt. Katja war Kunsthändlerin und Ben arbeitete als Auror. Sie verliebten sich gleich ineinander, doch Katja hätte ihre Arbeit damals in Deutschland nie aufgegeben und so entschloss Ben sich, zu ihr zu ziehen. Er hatte schnell hier im Ministerium eine Stelle als Auror bekommen und nach zwei Jahren erblickte Lara schon das Licht der Welt.

„Lara, es geht nun mal nicht anders" sagte Ben.

„Klar geht das" antwortete Lara. „Ich schmeiß die Schule und such mir einen Job."

Obwohl sie das im inneren nicht wollte. Sie hatte immer Lehrerin werden wollen und dafür brauchte sie einen guten Abschluss. Am liebsten hatte sie Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Im Keller hatte Ben ihr sogar ein kleines Labor eingerichtet.

„Also ich finde es gut" sagte Kayla. „Hogwarts zählt zu den besten Schulen überhaupt. Und es ist doch nur noch dieses eine Jahr. Das wirst du ja wohl überstehen."

„Ja, das es dir Recht ist, konnte ich mir denken" fauchte Lara nun. „Weit weg von Sven."

„So, nun reicht es" sagte Ben laut. „Also, wie mir Mum erzählt hat, dann ist die Idee wirklich nicht so schlecht, dich von diesem Sven fernzuhalten. Er scheint ja nur Unsinn im Kopf zu haben."

„Ach, wenn du Sex als Unsinn betrachtest…..Und außerdem habe ich ihn verführt und nicht umgekehrt. Könnt ihr euch mal an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich auch Sex habe. Ich bin immerhin schon volljährig und da ist das normal. Oder wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass ihr bis zur Hochzeit gewartet habt" sagte Lara nun.

„Nein, natürlich nicht….aber" sagte Katja und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Lass gut sein Mum. Ich werde ja gehen, und wer weis. Da gibt es bestimmt auch ein paar nette Jungs." Sie brach in Gelächter aus.

„Frechdachs" sagte Ben und bewarf sie mit einer Serviette. Die Millers gingen mit dem Thema schon locker um, aber trotzdem war es ein Schock für Katja gewesen, als sie vor zirka zwei Monaten in die Garage ging und ihre Tochter dort mit Sven in eindeutiger Pose auf dem Auto erwischte.

Das Telefon klingelte und Lara ging ran.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" schrie sie in den Hörer und Katja sah erschrocken auf.

„Spinnen die jetzt komplett" sagte sie weinend. „Was mache ich denn ohne dich?"

Nach einer Weile legte sie wieder auf und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

„Was ist los" fragte Ben.

„Susanne fährt nicht mit. Ihre Eltern wollen sie nach Beaubaxton schicken, da ja Französisch soooo eine tolle Sprache ist" sagte Lara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber sie muss ein Jahr aussetzen, da dort im Moment alles belegt ist. Naja Pech, ich geh jetzt packen und dann ins Bett. Weckst du mich bitte um drei Mum?"

„Natürlich" sagte Katja und küsste ihre Tochter.

„Nacht Dad" sagte Lara und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

Dann ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer.


	2. Eine neue Welt

Eine fremde Welt

Schon am nächsten Morgen betrat Lara zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden und Professor Folt das Schloss. Sie war fasziniert von dem gewaltigen Gebäude. Begrüßt wurden sie von Professor McGonagall, die sie dann in die große Halle führte.

Lara war ganz schön nervös, als sie den Saal betrat und sah, dass alle Blicke auf sie und ihre Kameraden gerichtet waren.

Professor Dumbledore umarmte Professor Folt und fragte, ob sie eine gute Reise gehabt hatten.

„Sieh mal einer an" sagte Ron leise zu Harry, „ne Menge Frischfleisch. Da sind ja einige leckere Mädels dabei." Harry nickte ihm grinsend zu. Von Hermine gab es für diesen Spruch einen Stoss in die Rippen.

„Klappe Ron" zischte sie.

„Na, was denn" fragte Ron sie vorwurfsvoll, „du willst mich ja nicht. Da muss ich halt nach etwas anderem Ausschau halten." Schelmisch grinste er sie an.

Hermine errötete. Sie hoffte ja immer, dass Ron es Ernst mit ihr meinte, doch er hatte immer so ein doofes Grinsen aufstehen, wenn sie irgendwie auf das Thema kamen.

Aber Ron meinte es Ernst, wusste aber nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte und benahm sie dadurch immer wie ein Volltrottel.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich heiße euch recht herzlich in Hogwarts Willkommen" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte die Gruppe an. „Professor Folt hat mir schon mitgeteilt, in welche Häuser sie euch verteilt hat. Ich darf euch dann bitten, euch zu euren neuen Kameraden zu setzen."

Lara ging mit sechs ihrer Klassenkameraden Richtung Gryffindortisch. Hermine und Ron waren gleich aufgesprungen. „Hier, kommt hier rüber" rief Hermine.

Severus schaute zu der Gruppe, die den Saal betreten hatte. Miranda Folt kannte er aus seiner Schulzeit. Er betrachtete die Gruppe von Schülern und fragte sich schon, welche von ihnen in sein Haus kommen würden, als sein Blick an Lara hängen blieb. Sein Herz klopfte auf einmal wie verrückt. Irgendwie meinte er, ihr Gesicht zu kennen, was er aber gleich wieder verwarf. Er hatte ja wie die anderen Lehrer schon eine Namensliste der Schüler gesehen und kannte keinen davon.

Nur Lara und drei Jungs waren Hermines Ruf gefolgt. Die drei Mädchen setzten sich ans äußere Tischende.

„Mit den Zimtzicken braucht ihr nicht rechnen" sagte Lara lachend. „ Das sind unsere Grazien. Reden nur mit dir, wenn du Prada auf der Stirn stehen hast. Hi Zusammen, ich bin Lara. Und das sind Rene, Lars und Jan." Sie zeigte in Reihenfolge auf die Jungs, die den anderen zuwinkten.

Rene setzte sich neben Seamus. Lars und Jan ihm gegenüber. Gleich waren sie in einem Gespräch mit Seamus und Dean. Lara nahm neben Hermine platz.

„Ich bin Hermine" sagte sie. „Das ist Ron, daneben Harry, Dean und Neville, Seamus. Und neben dir ist noch Ginny. Lara lächelte ihnen zu.

„Ist ja echt blöd mit eurer Schule" sagte Neville.

„Ja ist schade, obwohl hier gefällt es mir. Alles so riesig und geheimnisvoll. Bei uns war es ganz normal" sagte Lara.

„Außer der Schüler" sagte Rene lachend.

„Nachher können wir euch gerne alles zeigen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt" sagte nun Ginny.

„Ja, sehr gerne" antwortete Jan. Dann frühstückten sie erst einmal. Lara blickte sich ein wenig um und dabei fiel ihr Harrys Narbe auf.

„Und du bist Harry Potter" fragte sie.

„Ja" sagte er.

„Das darf ich meiner Mum gar nicht sagen, sonst steht die morgen hier" erzählte Lara lachend. „Sie findet dich nämlich, wie drückt sie sich immer aus… achja Endgeil."

Harry prustete seinen Kakao aus und lachte.

„Sie sammelt alle Berichte von dir. Schlimmer wie ein Teenie."

„Voll krass" sagte Ron „ Harry hat nen Fan." Alles lachte.

Auf einmal nahm Lara einen großen Schatten wahr und drehte sich um. Ein sehr sehr großer Mann stand grinsend hinter ihr.

„Hallo Leute" sagte er.

„Hallo Hagrid" sagte Harry „Hagrid, das sind Lara, Jan, Rene und Lars. Und das ist Professor Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid begrüßte sie und ging dann zum Lehrertisch. Lara verfolgte ihn kopfschüttelnd mit ihren Augen.

„Ja, wir wissen. Er ist groß" sagte Ginny."

„Groß ist untertrieben" erwiderte Lara. Sie schweifte mit ihrem Blick über den Lehrertisch und erstarrte.

„Wer ist das denn da" fragte sie und nickte unauffällig in die Richtung.

„Das ist Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke" sagte Hermine. „Ein richtiges Ekelpaket und meist gehasster Lehrer von Hogwarts."

„Aha" sagte sie. „Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie schrecklich er ist." Sie schaute noch mal zu ihm rüber. Dann unterhielt sie sich wieder mit den anderen. Sie fühlte sich in der für sie so fremden Welt gut und freute sich auf das Jahr.


	3. Blickkontakt

Blickkontakt

Gleich am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Zaubertränke. Lara saß quatschend mit Hermine am Pult, als Snape mit lautem Krach den Raum betrat.

„Sofort Ruhe" zischte er. „Schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf, setzen sie sich in Vierergruppen zusammen und bereiten sie dann den in ihrem Buch stehenden Trank zu."

Lara starrte ihn an. Was hatte der Mann für eine Stimme. Diese raue tiefe Stimme machte sie völlig konfus. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn weiter anstarren, sodass Professor Snape auf einmal vor ihr stand.

„Haben sie etwas nicht verstanden Miss…" sagte er.

„Miller, Lara Miller Sir" antwortete sie. Dabei schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen. „Nein, alles verstanden Sir."

Er schaute sie mit eiskalten Augen an. „Dann fangen sie an, ansonsten hagelt es Punkte."

„Ja Sir" sagte sie und konnte sich nur schwer von seinen Augen losreißen.

Sie gesellte sich zu Hermine.

„Bei dem musst du aufpassen, sonst brummt er dir noch Nachsitzen auf und das ist die Hölle" flüsterte Hermine leise.

Lara sagte nichts, sondern schaute wieder zu ihm rüber.

Severus spürte die Blicke und schaute von seinem Pult auf. Er schaute in Laras stahlblaue Augen. „Na warte" dachte er, „mal sehen, wie lange du meinem Blick standhältst."

Er setzte sein düsterstes Gesicht auf, doch Lara dachte gar nicht daran, ihre Augen von seinen zu nehmen.

Nach einer Weile senkte er den Blick. „Verdammtes Weib" dachte er. Natürlich hatten schon einige Schülerinnen versucht seine Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, aber alle hatten erschrocken aufgegeben und er hatte sie dann immer belächelt.

Er wusste, dass er der meistegehasste Lehrer der Schule war, aber für einige war er dann doch so geheimnisvoll, dass sie mehr wissen wollten.

Mädchen standen ja bekanntlich auf Männer, an die sie nicht leicht rankommen. Sicher es waren einige hübsche Mädchen dabei gewesen und er war halt auch nur ein Mann, doch an erster Stelle war er Lehrer.

Doch als er Lara bei der Begrüßung gesehen hatte, war ihm heiß geworden. Sicher war sie wie alle anderen gerade mal Achtzehn, doch sie strahlte eine gewisse Reife aus und hatte für ihn das gewisse etwas. Severus ahnte, dass sie nicht so ein Unschuldslamm war, so wie sie in ihrer Schuluniform so dasaß. Er schaute wieder zu ihr.

Lara hatte die Augen noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, als er sie ansah. Sie zog neckisch eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste leicht.

Severus fragte sich, wie es wohl unter dieser Schuluniform aussähe. Leichte Vermutungen konnte man anstellen. Ihre Brüste schienen voll zu sein, die Wölbung des Umhanges verriet dies. Er rief sich zur Vernunft. „Severus, sie ist eine Schülerin." Er vertiefte sich wieder in seine Unterlagen.


	4. Spieleabend

Spieleabend

Die ersten Schulwochen waren vorüber. Lara hatte sich schnell eingelebt. Die meisten Unterrichtsstunden machten ihr Spass. Besonders Verwandlung. Am Anfang hatte sie sich auf Zaubertränke sehr gefreut, aber wie Hermine ihr schon gesagt hatte. Snape war ein Ekel.

Nun sassen sie an einem Abend alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Jan, Rene, Dean und sie. Die anderen waren zum Teil schon im Bett oder vergnügten sich anderweitig. Sie erzählten sich allerhand Geschichten aus ihren Schulen.

„Weißt du noch letztes Jahr, bei unserem Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spiel" sagte Jan.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran" sagte Lara, „sonst kommt mir der Feuerwhiskey von damals wieder hoch."

„Also ich fand das damals klasse" antwortete Rene.

„Klar, ich weis ja auch warum" feixte Jan.

„Was war denn?" fragte Ginny. „War es so heftig?"

„Kann man wohl sagen. Professor Folt hat Rene und Lisa in einer sehr pikanten Stellung erwischt" sagte Lara.

Alle schauten entsetzt zu den Dreien und lachten dann.

„Schaut nicht so. Wenn wir spielen, dann richtig" sagte Rene.

„Das müssen wir auch mal machen" sagte nun Neville.

„Aber, Aber Neville" sagte Ginny und grinste. „Sowas aus deinem Munde, ich bin empört."

„Warum spielen wir nicht gleich" sagte Dean. Alle stimmten freudig zu.

Harry war aufgesprungen, um eine Flasche zu holen.

„Hey Parvati und Lavender" rief Neville. Die beiden hatten vor ein paar Minuten den Raum betreten und sassen vor dem Kamin. „Wollt ihr mitspielen?"

„Klar" antworteten die beiden und setzten sich zu der Gruppe.

„Ich würde mal sagen, wir drehen einmal an der Flasche und wo sie stehen bleibt, der darf anfangen" sagte Hermine.

Ron, der gerade die Flasche in der Hand hatte, drehte sie und sie hielt bei Neville.

„Ok" sagte dieser und drehte erneut die Flasche. Sie hielt bei Dean. „Wahrheit" sagte er sofort.

„Hattest du schon Sex" fragte Neville mit einem Grinsen. „Und denk daran, wir wollen die Wahrheit."

„Ja" sagte Dean und lief rot an.

„Aha. Dann hoff ich, wenn ich die Flasche mal dreh, es dich trifft, dann werde ich dich fragen mit wem" feixte Ron.

Dann drehte er die Flasche und diesmal traf es Ginny.

„Pflicht" sagte sie.

„Du gehst runter in die Küche und treibst und etwas Butterbier auf. Wir haben Durst" sagte Dean.

„Kein Problem" anwortete Ginny. Sie kannte den Geheimgang zur Küche. Ihre Brüder Fred und George hatten ihn ihr gezeigt.

Sie rannte gleich los und war nach ein paar Minuten wieder da mit einem Tablett Butterbier in der Hand.

„Klasse" sagte Ron und schnappte sich gleich mal eins. Nun drehte Ginny die Flasche. Sie hielt bei Parvati. „Pflicht" sagte sie.

„Küsse einen Jungen hier. Egal wen" sgte Ginny und lachte.

„Miststück" sagte Parvati. Zur grossen Überraschung aller ging sie Richtung Neville und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Neville war zuerst schockiert, doch dann zog er Parvati auf einmal fest an sich.

Ginny und Hermine kicherten. Sie wussten, dass Parvati schon länger eine Schwäche für Neville hatte und es ihm genauso ging.

„Hey, ihr Zwei. Ich sagte küssen, nicht aufessen" sagte Ginny.

„Sorry" sagte Neville. Parvati blieb neben Neville sitzen und drehte die Flasche.

„Pflicht" sagte Lara, als die Flasche bei ihr stehenblieb.

„Du gehst gleich in die Privatgemächer eines Lehrers und tust so, als würdest du Schlafwandeln. Als Beweis bringst du ein Handtuch mit. Ich weis, dass die Lehrer ihre Initialen auf den Handtüchern haben" sagte Parvati.

„Na gut" sagte Lara. Sie dachte, dass sie sicher zu Professor McGonagall sollte, da ihre Räume am nächsten waren. „Und zu wem soll ich gehen" fragte sie.

„Snape" antwortete Parvati. Lara schluckte. Hermine biss sich vor Lachen auf die Lippen. Ron und Harry waren in Gelächter ausgebrochen.

„Ok, wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück bin, sagt meinen Eltern, dass ich sie liebe. Ach ja und es war nett euch kennenzulernen" sagte Lara und grinste..

Sie ging in den Schlafsaal, um sich ein Nachthemd anzuziehen und zog dann Richtung Snape's Privatgemächer.

„Nur keine Regung zeigen" dachte sie sich und starrte stur gerade aus. Dann klopfte sie. Doch nichts geschah. Nochmals versuchte sie es. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde.

„Wehe, es ist nichts wichtiges" fauchte Snape und stockte dann. Lara ging an ihm vorbei.

„Wurde Zeit das du aufmachst Mum. Mir ist eiskalt und meine Haare sind nass. Ich möchte sie mir nur eben abtrocknen, dann geh ich wieder" sagte sie leise.

„Miss Miller, was zum Teufel machen sie hier" fauchte er wieder. Dann stellte er sich vor ihr und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Keine Reaktion.

„Oh nein" sagte er leise. „Sie schlafwandelt." Also wollte er sie nicht aufwecken. Er schaute an ihr runter und sah, dass sie in einem sehr leichtem Nachthemd vor ihm stand und sich ihre Konturen abmalten. Er schluckte.

Als Lara keine Reaktion von ihm vernahm, schielte sie kurz rüber und ihr stockte der Atem.

Severus Snape stand nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet vor ihr. Seine Haare trieften noch und einige Tropfen liefen seinen Oberkörper hinab. Sie musste ihn wohl beim Duschen gestört haben.

„Verdammt noch mal „ dachte sie. „Da steht ein halbnackter und auch noch gut aussehender Mann vor dir und du musst dich schlafend stellen."

„Miss Miller" sagte Severus nun leise. „Kommen sie, ich bringe sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal."

„In dein Bett wäre mir lieber" dachte Lara.

„Mum, kannst du mir mal eben ein Handtuch geben" sagte sie.

Severus drehte sich um und holte ihr ein Handtuch.

„Hilfst du mir bitte" sagte sie. Lara wollte ihn wenigstens für einen Moment nah bei sich haben und hoffte, dass er positiv reagierte.

Severus war zunächst verwirrt, doch dann fing er an ihren Kopf mit dem Handtuch abzurubbeln. Ganz dicht stand er vor ihr. Sie roch das Duschgel. Ihr wurde heiss und sie musste sich zusammenreissen, sonst hätte sie angefangen, mit der Zunge seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. Ihr Unterleib pochte.

„So fertig" sagte er leise.

„Danke Mum" sagte sie, nahm das Handtuch und drehte sich um, Richtung Türe. Severus eilte herbei und öffnete sie. Zuerst wollte er sie begleiten, doch dann dachte er sich, was wäre, wenn sie aufwachte und dann schrie. Was würden die Leute denken. Obwohl er hätte ihre Schreie dann gerne mit seiner Zunge gestoppt. Er folgte ihr bis zur Treppe und als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging, machte er kehrt.

Er war noch ganz aufgewühlt, stellte sich vor, dass er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals entlang fuhr und dann Richtung Brust weiterwanderte. „Severus" mahnte er sich wieder selber. „Sie ist eine Schülerin". Noch immer hatte er ihr Bild vor Augen, als sie so in ihrem Nachthemd vor ihm stand. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass eine Schülerin seine Privaträume betreten hatte.

Lara hatte erst wieder geblinzelt, als sie hinter der ersten Ecke vom Turm war. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller. Als sie vor der Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand, blieb sie zuerst stehen. Sie nahm das Handtuch und roch daran. Es roch nach ihm. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein. Dann betrat sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht den Raum und schwenkte das Handtuch durch die Luft.

„Das gibt es doch nicht" sagte Ron, als er das Handtuch mit den Initialen sah.

„War ganz einfach" sagte Lara, „Nur schade, dass ich mich schlafend stellen musste."

„Wieso das denn" fragte Seamus.

„Weil ich glatt über ihn hergefallen wäre. Unser Professor stand nämlich nur in Shorts vor mir. Und ich sage euch Mädels, Snape sieht zum anknabbern aus ohne seine Robe" antwortete sie.

„Was ist los? Snape zum Anknabbern. Würg!" sagte Hermine.

„Glaub mir Hermine. Meinst du der ist immer so stocksteif. Er ist auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen" führte Lara fort.

„Bist du dir sicher? Der hat doch einen Stock im Hintern" sagte Ron.

„Mag sein, aber der Hintern ist ganz schön knackig" antwortete Lara und grinste.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du mit dem sogar…"wollte Ron gerade vollenden.

„Doch Ron, ich würde ihn nicht von der Bettkante schubsen" sagte Lara.

„Aber das kannste eh vergessen. Bevor du an den rankommst, steh ich mit einem rosa Tütü in der grossen Halle" schrie Ron fast.

„Das würde ich gerne sehen" schaltete sich nun Rene ein.

Jan kannte Lara zu genau und grinste.

„Ihr könnt ja wetten" sagte er. „Wenn Lara es schafft ihn bis, sagen wir Silvester flachzulegen, dann musst du ins Tütü und wenn sie es nicht schafft, dann…"

„Muss sie nur mit Bikini bekleidet und Regenschirm in die grosse Halle und „I'm Singing in the Rain" trällern" sagte Ron. Er war sich sicher, dass sie kneifen würde.

„Abgemacht" antwortete Lara und hielt Ron ihre Hand hin.

„Na du bist aber mutig oder Lebensmüde" sagte Dean. „Snape wird dich lynchen."

„Mensch Lara du bist doch verrückt" flüsterte Hermine.

„Ja Hermine, bin ich. Aber ich versuch es auf jeden Fall" antwortete sie.

„Na dann viel Glück. Und streng dich ja an. Ich will Ron im Tütü sehen" grinste Hermine.

„Sagt mal. Wo sind eigentlich Neville und Parvati abgeblieben" fragte Lara.

„Die sind schwer beschäftigt" antwortete Dean grinsend. „Körperkunde"

Da es schon sehr spät war, hörten sie auf und gingen ins Bett. Lara lag noch lange wach und machte sich so ihre Gedanken um Severus Snape.


	5. Manövertaktik die Erste

Manövertaktik Die Erste

Lara hatte sich schon einen Plan zurechtgelegt. Auf jeden Fall musste sie mit ihm alleine sein. Also hiess es „Nachsitzen" provozieren. Am Donnerstag hatten sie die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, also kam sie gleich einmal zu spät. Sie betrat grinsend den Raum.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr um. Neville, Jan und Harry grinsten ebenfalls.

„Miss Miller, gibt es eine Entschuldigung für ihr zu spät kommen" zischte Snape sie an.

„Ähm ja Professor. Ich konnte mich nicht zwischen einem Rock und dem passenden Umhang entscheiden und habe darüber die Zeit vergessen" antwortete Lara und setzte ein kokettes Lächeln auf. „Aber ich hoffe es passt nun."

Sie zog ihren Umhang ein wenig zur Seite und er sah, dass sie einen sehr kurzen Rock anhatte. Severus schnaubte leise. Einerseits, weil der Rock wirklich sehr sehr kurz war. Er dachte für einen Augenblick ihren Slip sehen zu können, andererseits fand er es eine Frechheit.

„Miss Miller. Modefragen können sie in ihrer Freizeit ausdiskutieren. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun setzen sie sich und fangen sofort an" fauchte er.

Dann drehte er sich weg, da sich unter seinem Umhang einer leichte Erregung breitmachte.

„Severus beherrsche dich" Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Dort stand eine junge Schülerin und brachte ihn, den Mann. Der sonst keine Gefühlsregung zeigte aus der Fassung. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Unterricht.

Lara ging zu ihrem Tisch und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die sich hinter ihrem Buch versteckte, um ja nicht zu lachen.

„Man die macht echt ernst" flüsterte Neville Seamus und Jan zu.

„Ja, was Lara sich in den Kopf setzt, dass versucht sie durchzuziehen. Da kann ich ein Lied von singen" antwortete Jan.

Severus sah gerade einige Bestände durch, als es einen Knall gab.

„Oh tut mir leid" sagte Lara. Ihr war eine Phiole mit Froschlurchessenz gefallen. „Sie ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht."

Harry und Hermine verkniffen sich ein lautes Lachen, denn sie hatten gesehen, dass sie es absichtlich getan hatte.

„Miss Miller" schrie Snape nun. „Ist in ihrem Kopf sowenig Hirn, dass sie nicht mal mehr imstande sind, etwas festzuhalten."

„Ich hatte halt schwitzige Hände. Es ist sehr heiss hier drinne, liegt wahrscheinlich am männlichen Geschlecht" sagte sie zuckersüss.

„So nun aber Nachsitzen" dachte sie.

Severus schaute sie einen Moment an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es. Die Schüler rafften ihre Sachen zusammen und verliessen den Raum.

„Miss Miller, sie bleiben und machen die Sauerei weg" zischte er bloss.

„Natürlich Professor" sagte Lara. „Verdammt noch mal. Wieso reagiert der nicht" dachte sie.

Als Ron an ihr vorbeiging, grinste er. „So schnell gebe ich nicht auf Ron" flüsterte sie.

Sie ging Richtung Waschbecken, um sich einen Lappen zu holen. Als sie vor der grossen Pfütze stand, zog sie den Umhang wieder ein wenig zur Seite und bückte sich dann runter.

Severus hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als er sie dort so sitzen sah. Ihm stockte der Atem. Dort sass seine Schülerin vor einer grossen Pfütze Froschlurchessenz und er konnte tatsächlich unter ihren Rock schauen.

Er setzte sich schnell an seinem Schreibtisch, um nicht in Verlegenheit zu geraten.

Lara spürte seine Blicke und lächelte zufrieden.

„So bin fertig Professor" sagte sie und stand auf. „Tut mir leid, soll nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das hoffe ich für sie Miss Miller und nun raus hier" sagte er.

Als Lara den Raum verlassen hatte, begrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Was war nur los mit ihm. Noch nie hatte ein so junges Mädchen ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht und ihn so erregt.

„Die Midlife-Crises hat mich heimgesucht, ganz sicher" dachte er. Obwohl Midlife-Crisis mit Achtunddreißig???


	6. Halloween

HALLOWEEN

Halloween nahte und Professor Dumbledore hatte vorgeschlagen, da ja neue Schüler nun Hogwarts besuchten, ein Kostümfest zu veranstalten.

Als der Abend nun da war, betraten die Schüler den wie immer atemberaubend geschmückten Saal. Überall hingen Kürbisse und Lampions in tausend verschiedenen Farben.

Hermine hatte sich ein Pantherkostüm angezogen, Ginny ging als Piratin, Ron und Harry kamen als Mumie und Lara kam als Monsterbraut.

Sie trug ein zerschlitztes, welches sehr viel Bein zeigte und auch ihr Dekolette war aufreizend. Heute wollte sie Snape so richtig anheizen. Die Schüler hatten es geschaft Feuerwhiskey in die Schule zu schmuggeln. Die Mädchen hatten ihres in der Toilette versteckt und jedes Mal, wenn sie von dort kamen, wurde ihr Grinsen breiter.

Sogar Hermine hatte sich verleiten lassen, was für Ron sehr positiv war. Denn schon nach einiger Zeit hing sie an seinem Hals und küsste ihn wild.

„Na hoffentlich bereut sie das morgen nicht" sagte Ginny lachend.

„Lass ihr doch den Spass. Ich werd meinen heut auch noch kriegen" antwortete Lara.

„Man hat Snape nicht ein klasse Kostüm an" feixte Harry.

Severus Snape war als er selbst erschienen und stand nun missmutig bei Professor McGonagall und Professor Vector.

Nach und nach verliessen dann die Lehrer den Saal. Nur Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick waren als Aufpasser geblieben. Flitwick jedoch unterhielt sich abseits mit Sir Nicholas und bekam von nichts mit.

„So, mal sehen, ob wir den lieben Professor etwas gelockert bekommen" meinte Lara und zwinkerte ihren Freunden zu.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Der würde noch so steif da stehen, wenn du vor ihm ne Nummer schiebst" sagte Parvati und lachte.

„Na soweit werde ich nicht gehen" anwortete Lara, „aber vielleicht."

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Tanzfläche und hielt bei Dean, der ausgiebig tanzte. Sie ging zu ihm rüber und tanzte ihn an. Dean zog sie in seine Arme und schon tanzten die zwei ausgelassen durch den Saal.

„Was hast du vor Süsse?" fragte er und grinste.

„Hmmm hast mich durchschaut" sagte sie und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Dean grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dann zog er Lara eng an sich und sie begann an seinen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Dean fing an ihren Hals zu küssen und arbeitete sich zu ihrem Mund durch und küsste sie dann.

„Holla, die Waldfee" meinte Neville, „die gehen aber ran."

Jan grinste. „Ja wenn Lara etwas will, dann richtig. Und im Moment will sie Ron im Tütü."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und lachte lauthals los.

Severus stand an einer Säule gelehnt und beobachtete das ganze Spiel. Zuerst wollte er dazwischengehen, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht. Er stand nur da und stierte regelrecht auf Lara und Dean. Severus schluckte schwer, als er sah, wie Lara sich an Deans Ohr zu schaffen machte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war ein Mann, der schon härtere Sachen gesehen und getan hatte und nun stand er da und es erregte ihn, zwei Schüler zu sehen, die sich küssten. Er gab ihr die Schuld. Irgendetwas machte dieses Mädchen mit ihm. Für ihn war Lara nicht wie die anderen Schülerinnen. Die anderen waren trotz ihrer Volljährigkeit meistens wie pubertierende Dreizehnjährige vom Verhalten. Eine Ausnahme war vielleicht Hermine Granger, die auch ihrem Alter weit voraus war, ihn jedoch mit ihrer ständigen Besserwisserei und Aufzeigerei wahnsinnig machte

Severus wünschte sich, er würde an Deans Stelle stehen. Obwohl er eigentlich in diesem Moment gerne auf dieses kleine Vorspiel verzichtet hätte und gleich zur Sache käme

„Severus, lass für heute den Feuerwhiskey aus dem Leib" mahnte er sich mal wieder

Er sah wieder zu dem Pärchen und stockte, denn Lara kam in seine Richtung.

Nachdem Lara und Dean ihren Kuss beendet hatten, grinste sie ihn an.

„Danke" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Jederzeit wieder" anwortete Dean.

„Na, vielleicht komme ich ja drauf zurück, aber nun versuche ich mal unseren Snape zum Tanzen zu bekommen" sagte sie.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa da rüber" meinte Dean erstaunt, aber Lara hatte sich schon umgedreht und marschierte in Snapes Richtung.

„Guten Abend Professor" sagte sie fröhlich.

„Miss Miller" erwiderte er mit strengem Blick.

„Sir, schauen sie doch nicht so ernst. Werden sie locker. Wollen sie nicht mit mir tanzen" fragte Lara ihn nun.

„Miss Miller, ich bin weder zum locker werden noch zum tanzen hier. Ich bin hier, um auf die ganze Bande hier aufzupassen" zischte er sie an.

„Na, das haben sie aber nicht ganz so gut hinbekommen. Die Hälfte von uns hat morgen garantiert einen Kater" erwiderte Lara.

„Und darunter werden sie ganz sicher auch zählen Miss Miller" meinte Severus.

„Das mag sein, aber ich werde mir gleich ein Mittel zur Vorbeugung genehmigen. Das soll Wunder wirken."

„Und das wäre Miss Miller" fragte er sie nun und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie ging nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Heute heisst es Mr. Thomas Sir." Sie lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann wollte sie sich gerade umdrehen und gehen.

„Miss Miller, sie gefallen mir schlafwandelnd eindeutig besser" sagte Severus. Er war von ihrer Aussage noch so perplex, dass ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

Lara grinste ihn wieder an. Und wieder ging sie nah an sein Ohr.

„Professor, sie gefallen mir in Short auch besser. Und nun noch einen schönen Abend" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Dann drehte sie sich um und liess ihn stehen.

Severus schluckte erneut. Es war das erste Mal, dass es eine Schülerin geschafft hatte, sein Mundwerk zu stopfen. Er war so irritiert, er konnte einfach nichts sagen. Dann rauschte er aus dem Saal.

Lara ging indessen wieder zu Dean rüber und tanzte weiter.

„Wer hat dir eigentlich erzählt, dass ich einen Illusionszauber kann" fragte Dean.

„Seamus" sagte sie nur knapp und grinste.


	7. Katerstimmung

Katerstimmung

Am nächsten Morgen litt wirklich die halbe Schule unter einem fürchterlichen Kater. Lara lag in ihrem Bett und wollte sich nicht rühren.

„Los Aufstehen" mahnte Hermine sie schon zum dritten Mal „ wir müssen runter."

„Musst du so schreien. Heute ist Sonntag. Können die uns da mal nicht ausschlafen lassen" meinte sie.

„Du kannst dich nach dem Frühstück wieder hinlegen" sagte Hermine nun und gähnte.

„Na du hast wohl auch nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen was" fragte Lara.

„Nicht wirklich" antwortete Hermine, „ich habe die halbe Nacht mit Ron gequatscht."

„Ach nennt man das jetzt so" schrie Lara grinsend und Hermine lief rot an.

„Aber der Alkohol hat durchaus auch eine positive Wirkung. Ron hat mir seine Gefühle gestanden ohne dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht" erzählte Hermine.

Sie zogen sich an und liefen in die große Halle. Die Jungs saßen oder lagen eher gesagt mit den Köpfen auf den Tischen. Ron unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Lars.

„Ah gut das du kommst Lara. Lars hatte mich gerade gefragt, wie du eigentlich beweisen willst, dass du Snape rumgekriegt hast" sagte Ron.

„Hmm darüber hab ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht" antwortete sie.

„Aber ich" sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube ich muss mal wieder etwas aus Snapes Vorräten stibitzen. Veritaserum. Dann muss sie die Wahrheit sagen, wenn sie behauptet, es sei geschehen."

„Hermine, du bist ne Wucht" meinte Ron und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Madame Pomfrey kam an ihrem Tisch vorbei. „Oh Gott, sie sehen ja auch so furchtbar aus. Eigentlich selber Schuld würde ich sagen. Aber ich werde mal nicht so sein. Kommen sie nachher alle zu mir. Ich braue gleich schnell einen Trank und dann wird es ihnen besser gehen" sagte sie und schaute dann Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Professor Snape ist wohl nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, das heißt es dauert ein wenig, da ich zuerst zu ihm muss, um mir Rotkappenwurzeln geben zu lassen."

„Soll ich ihn gleich fragen gehen Madame Pomfrey" sagte Lara und lächelte, „dann brauchen sie nachher nicht extra in den Kerker runter.

„Oh, wenn sie das machen würden Miss Miller. Das wäre nett" sagte sie und ging dann zum Lehrertisch.

„Du hast doch wieder etwas vor" meinte Harry.

„Na sicher doch" antwortete Lara. Sie frühstückte schnell und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Kerker. Bevor sie klopfte, öffnete sie ihre Bluse ein wenig.

„Herein" sagte Severus, der am Schreibtisch saß.

„Guten Morgen Professor" sagte sie freundlich. „Madame Pomfrey schickt mich und lässt fragen, ob sie Rotkappenwurzeln für sie haben."

Severus war nicht entgangen, dass ihre Bluse weit aufstand. „Na warte du freches Biest" dachte er.

Er war stinksauer auf Lara. Denn als er gestern Abend die Halle verlassen hatte und Richtung Kerker ging, hörte er im Korridor, dass sich zwei Jungs über sie unterhielten.

Flashback

„Hast du gesehen, wie Lara rangeht" sagte Rene, der mit Michael Corner an einer Mauer lehnte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ernst macht wegen der Wette" sagte Michael.

Severus blieb hinter einem Pfahl stehen und lauschte.

„Wir haben doch gesagt, wenn Lara etwas will, zieht sie das auch durch. Hast du gesehen, was sie eben mit Dean abgezogen hat, nur um Snape scharf zu machen" sagte Rene lachend.

Severus hielt die Luft an. So war das also. Das Biest wollte ihn wohl rumkriegen, um eine Wette zu gewinnen. „Na da beißt du auf Granit Süße" dachte er. „Diese Wette verlierst du."

Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie er ihren Reizen entgehen sollte, wenn sie ihn weiter so anmachte.

Flashback Ende

„Habe ich Miss Miller" sagte er streng. „Aber ich habe besseres zu tun, als sie ihnen vom Regal zu holen. Drittes Regal, viertes Glas." Er zeigte mit seiner Feder auf das von ihm gemeinte Regal.

„Danke" sagte Lara und kletterte am Regal auf die Leiter. Doch sie fand nichts.

Severus betrachtete sie genau. Er musste ein wenig Grinsen, als er sah, wie sie sich dort oben abmühte. Dann stand er ganz leise auf und stellte sich genau hinter die Leiter.

„Kann ich helfen Miss Miller?" zischte er „bevor sie mir noch alles durcheinander schmeißen."

Lara hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem Schrei von der Leiter fiel. Doch Severus fing sie reflexartig auf.

So lag sie in seinen Armen und er roch den Duft ihrer Haare. Auch ihre Bluse war noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite gerutscht, sodass ihr BH zum Vorschein kam. Er keuchte leise. Lara hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie verlor sich darin. Den Arm um seinen Hals liegend, fing sie an mit seinen Haaren zu spielen.

„Oh Gott, was mache ich hier" dachte sie.

„Nein Severus, das wirst du nicht tun" dachte er. Er hatte den Drang, ihr seine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Er wollte sie.

„Nein, du bist nur Bestandteil einer Wette." Einen Moment lang glaubte er, in ihren Augen das gleiche Verlangen zu sehen, welches er hatte. „Du bist nur eine Wette" dachte er wieder.

„Miss Miller, was hätten sie getan, wenn ich hier nicht gestanden hätte" sagte er leise.

„Erstens bin ich erst gefallen, weil sie hier gestanden haben und zweitens wäre ich dann wohl auf meinem Hintern gelandet" antwortete Lara.

Sie war verwirrt. Für sie hatte es so ausgesehen, als wollte er sie küssen. Er hielt sie noch immer im Arm.

„Würden sie mich bitte runter lassen Sir" sagte sie. Severus erschrak und tat dies gleich.

„Ich werde Madame Pomfrey sagen, dass sie die Wurzeln doch lieber selber holen kommt" führte Lara fort.

„Nein warten sie. Ich gebe sie ihnen und dann verschwinden sie" sagte er schroff. Er war über sich selber erschrocken, weil er sie nicht so anfahren wollte.

„Nur zu gerne" zischte Lara. Sie nahm die Wurzeln und ging Richtung Türe. Als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und ihn ansah, glaubte Severus Tränen zu sehen. Dann lief sie hinaus.


	8. Treffen in der Eulerei

Treffen in der Eulerei

Lara hatte vor ihren Eltern einen Brief zu schreiben. So machte sie sich Dienstag morgen ganz früh auf zur Eulerei.

Sie stürmte die Treppe hinauf und als sie die Türe öffnete erschrak sie. Dort standen…

Flashback

Sanft glitt seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle und erforschte sie sanft. Mit den Händen glitt er an dem schmalen Körper hinab und hatte schnell den Umhang zur Seite geschoben.

„Hmmm du hast ja gar nichts drunter" sagte er.

„Nein, da wir uns ja immer beeilen müssen, dachte ich mir, dass ich mir das spare." Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht.

Schnell hatte auch er sich der Hose entledigt und schon begannen warme Hände sein Glied zu umschliessen. Sofort wurde seine Erektion härter und härter und sein gegenüber lächelte.

„Dreh dich um" flüsterte er. Zuerst küsste er sanft den Rücken entlang und streichelte mit der Hand den Po.

„Nun mach schon. Ich kann nicht mehr warten."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Gryffindors so ungeduldig sind" flüsterte er.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass ein Slytherin so langsam ist."

Dann schob er sein Glied langsam in den heissen und erwartungsvollen Körper. Ein Stöhnen beiderseits war zu hören, als er anfing, sich zu bewegen. Mit langsamen, doch harten Stössen drang er tief in den Körper.

Schon nach ein paar Minuten wurden beide vom Höhepunkt überrollt.

Erschöpft gingen sie auseinander.

Man sprach einen Säuberungszauber und zog sich wieder an.

Er nahm ein letztes Mal den Kopf zwischen seine Hände und schob sanft seine Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle, als….

„Harry!" sagte Lara. „B…Blaise"

„Verdammter Mist" sagte Blaise und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen.

„Lara, es ist nicht so wie….." stammelte Harry.

„He schon gut ihr zwei. Klar ist es so wie ich denke. Harry, ich habe schon bemerkt, dass du irgendwie anders bist, wenn man das so nennen darf. Und ich bin nicht die einzigste" sagte sie.

„Lara, ich weiß, dass die anderen es verstehen würden, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich schwul bin. Aber sie würden es nicht verstehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass es ein Slytherin ist" sagte er und griff nach Blaise Hand.

Der stand immer noch ganz verdattert rum.

„Blaise, keine Bange, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Das schwöre ich" sagte sie.

„Danke" sagte er leise.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir vielleicht auch Freunde werden. Ich denke mal, wenn Harry dich mag, dann kannst du ja gar nicht so ein arroganter Slytherin sein oder" sagte sie weiter.

„Na ich hoffe doch nicht" antwortete Blaise.

„Aber für eure Treffen würde ich euch einen anderen Ort vorschlagen. Hier ist es eindeutig zu riskant" meinte sie und grinste.


	9. Nachsitzen

Nachsitzen

Lara hatte seit Wochen schlechte Laune. Ihr hatte die Situation mit Snape schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, verspürte sie ein Kribbeln. Sie fragte sich, ob es nicht doch falsch war mit dieser Wette. Denn langsam wurde sie sich bewusst, dass er für sie nicht mehr nur dieses war.

Doch sie machte sich nicht mehr sehr viel Hoffnungen und machte sich innerlich schon mal dazu bereit, sich Silvester zum Affen zu machen.

So saß sie heute wieder in Zaubertränke. Sie vermied es regelrecht in seiner Richtung zu schauen. Heute sollten sie sich Notizen zu einem sehr trockenen Vortrag machen.

„So nun haben sie sich hoffentlich alle Arten der Kosiatwel-Wurzeln notiert. Es gibt noch eine, aber ich denke mal, dass wird eh keiner wissen. Sie ist seit über Hundert Jahren kaum noch im Einsatz, da ab und zu Unfälle passiert sind" sagte Severus.

Er schaute zu Hermine, die sonst immer alles wusste, jedoch ihn diesmal fragend ansah.

„Heute keinen besserwisserischen Kommentar Miss Granger" sagte er. Hermine schüttelte sauer den Kopf.

„Kobelia" sagte Lara leise.

„Wie bitte Miss Miller" fragte Severus und schaute sie erstaunt an.

„Kobelia Sir" sagte Lara nun laut. „Und sie wird nicht mehr oft genutzt, weil sie beim zusammendrücken zweier Wurzelhälften manchmal explodiert."

„Das ist richtig Miss Miller, jedoch zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie beim ersten Mal nicht aufgezeigt haben" sagte er.

Lara lief rot an und sprang auf.

„Wollen sie mich veräppeln? Zuerst stellen sie fragen, tun dann so, als wären hier alle Dämlich und wenn dann einer was sagt, ist es auch verkehrt" schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Und dafür gibt es Nachsitzen Miss Miller. Heute Abend um Zwanzig Uhr" zischte er.

„Von mir aus" antwortete sie.

Nach Ende der Stunde rauschte sie aus dem Raum, gefolgt von den anderen.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen" sagte Hermine, „du kannst doch einen Lehrer nicht so angehen."

„Wieso nicht. Hatte ich denn unrecht?" sagte Lara.

„Nein, natürlich nicht" antwortete Hermine und musste nun grinsen.

„Na dann kannst du dich heute Abend wenigstens ins Zeug legen" sagte Ron „obwohl ich befürchte, dass du bei ihm keine Chancen hast." Er grinste.

„Ich denke mal, heute Abend wird das nichts, aber ich gebe nicht auf Ron" sagte sie frech.

Sie gingen Richtung See und sahen, dass dort Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy standen und eine heftige Diskussion mit Blaise führten.

Lara sah zu Harry, der blass geworden war.

„Blaise sag mir endlich mit welcher Gryffindor du etwas hast. Pansy hat dich gestern gesehen, aber sie konnte die Mistkröte nicht erkennen" schrie Draco.

„Ja ich habe nur noch einen Umhang davonwehen sehen, und der war eindeutig Gryffindor" sagte Pansy mit ihrem im Laufe der Jahr noch hässlicher gewordenen Mopsgesicht.

Blaise war völlig von der Rolle. Seine Angst, dass alles auffliegen würde war gross.

Harry war drauf und dran zu ihm zu rennen, doch Lara zog ihm am Umhang und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mach das schon" flüsterte sie leise.

„Hier steht deine Mistkröte" sagte Lara und stellte sich vor Draco. „Bist wohl neidisch was Malfoy."

„Du hast echt mit der Blaise. Also man sagte mir schon, dass die mit jedem und auch untereinander"sagte er und zeigte auf Lara, Rene und Jan. Dann rümpfte er seine Nase.

„Wir können nichts dafür, dass du gerade mal weißt, dass dein Ding nicht nur zum Pinkeln da ist" mischte sich nun Ron ein.

Die Gruppe brach in schalendes Gelächter aus und Draco lief rot an.

„Also euer Blaise stellt sich da schon ein wenig erfahrender an" sagte Lara und strich Blaise über die Brust. Dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu und er lächelte.

Dann ging er Richtung Schloss, gefolgt von den anderen.

„Blaise, wie konntest du nur mit der da" schrie Pansy.

„Halt die Klappe. Hast du dir das Mädel mal angeschaut. Also ich kann da nicht widerstehen" sagte Blaise und grinste innerlich. Er machte sich schon Gedanken, wie er sich bei Lara bedanken konnte.

Draco drehte sich noch einmal um und betrachtete Lara.

„Na wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Aber das es nicht wieder vorkommt Blaise" sagte Draco und grinste.

„Lara du hast echt mit Blaise" sagte Rene.

„Nö, aber ich konnte nicht mitansehen, wie Draco ihn fertig gemacht hat" sagte sie.

„Und wenn, wäre es schlimm? Komm mir jetzt nicht mit so einem Spruch. Du bist ein Mädchen und es schadet deinem Ruf."

„Nein, aber ich dachte schon" sagte Rene.

„Und ausserdem ist Blaise gar nicht so schlimm. Ich habe ihn letztens in der Eulerei getroffen. Man kann sich mit ihm gut unterhalten, wenn Blondie nicht dabei ist" sagte sie und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Dieser lief ein wenig rot an und nickte ihr dankend zu.

Kurz vor Acht ging sie Richtung Kerker und klopfte an.

„Herein" rief Severus.

„Guten Abend Professor" sagte sie.

„So Miss Miller. Sie haben heute die nette Aufgabe alle Vorräte neu zu beschriften. Durch die ganzen Kesselexplosionen, die solche Idioten wie Longbottom zustande gebracht haben, sind sie kaum noch zu erkennen. Utensilien liegen auf dem Tisch" sagte er und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

„Ja Professor" antwortete Lara und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.

Als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, beobachtete er sie. Er seufzte leise. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was ihn so anzog. Eigentlich war sie eine ganz normale Schülerin , jedoch sobald sie ihn anschaute, wurde ihm flau im Magen.

Er liebte es, in ihre blauen Augen zu schauen, die ihn meistens angifteten. Mit den Fingern wollte er durch ihre langen roten Haare fahren, die im Feuer leuchteten.

Sie war ganz genau der Typ Frau, auf den er stand, jedoch für ihn zu jung. Wieder seufzte er.

„Professor" rief Lara laut.

„Miss Miller, ich bin nicht taub" zischte er.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe sie schon ein paar Mal angesprochen und sie haben nicht reagiert" sagte sie und grinste.

„Lassen sie das dämliche Grinsen" zischte er wieder. „Sie können für heute gehen, aber nächsten Samstag werden sie die Arbeit fortsetzen.

„Wieso das denn" fauchte Lara ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten „ Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie träumen und taub auf den Ohren ….." Sie verstummte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Severus war aufgesprungen.

„Sorry Professor" sagte Lara schnell und rannte hinaus.

Severus stand wie angewurzelt da. Nun als er alleine war grinste er. Als er aufgesprungen war, hätte er sie am liebsten an sich gerissen und in die Arme geschlossen.

„Kleines Biest" dachte er.


	10. Annäherung

Annäherung

Severus war auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, als er an der Jungentoilette vorbeikam.

„Ich werde die Wette ganz klar gewinnen" sagte Ron. „Lara hat keine Chance den Stockfisch weich zu klopfen."

„Ich glaube auch, dass sie sich ein wenig zu viel zugemutet hat" sagte Jan, „aber das ist Lara. Ein Versuch ist es ihr immer Wert."

„Ich freue mich schon auf Silvester, wenn sie singend in der großen Halle steht, nur im Bikini" sagte Ron und lachte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich dich aber lieber im Tütü gesehen" sagte Jan grinsend.

Severus grinste. So waren also die Wettbedingungen. Auf jeden Fall wollte er nun extra hart bleiben, obwohl es ihm auch ein großer Spaß wäre Mr. Weasley im Tütü zu betrachten. Aber Lara im Bikini erregte ihn eindeutig mehr.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Ron schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Dieser erschrak furchtbar und musste hart bremsen, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen.

„Passen sie doch auf Weasley" fauchte Severus ihn an.

„Tut, tut mir leid Professor" stammelte Ron und rannte mit Jan im Schlepptau davon.

„Meinst du er hat etwas gehört" flüsterte Ron.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass er es nicht hat" antwortete Jan.

Severus sah ihnen hinterher: „Na warte Weasley, du bekommst deine Strafe auch noch" dachte er.

Dann ging er in die große Halle.

Ron und Jan waren Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen.

„Verdammte Scheiße" rief Ron.

„Was ist denn los" fragte Hermine.

„Das gibt sicher großen Ärger. Ich glaube Snape hat das mit der Wette mitbekommen. Nun können Lara und ich einpacken. Wo ist sie" sagte Ron.

„Ach du heiliger Strohsack" sagte Ginny und nahm die Hand vor den Mund.

„Lara ist schon auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen."

--------------

Lara war tatsächlich schon auf dem Weg zum Kerker. Als sie klopfte und keine Regung von drinnen kam, öffnete sie langsam die Türe.

„Professor Snape" rief sie, doch von nirgendwo war auch nur ein Mucks zu hören. Dann sah sie den Zettel, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Miss Miller, fangen sie da an, wo sie aufgehört haben. Ich werde später nachkommen. S.S

Lara begann sofort damit weiter Etiketten auf die ganzen Phiolen und Gläser zu kleben.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon damit beschäftigt wat, als die Türe aufging. Ihr stockte der Atem.

Dort stand Snape. Aber nicht, wie sonst hochverschlossen in seiner schwarzen Robe. Nein, er hatte eine schwarze Hose an und ein weißes Hemd. Dieses hatte er halb geöffnet, sodass sie seine Brusthaare sah.

Ihr wurde heiß, der Atem wurde schneller und sie schluckte.

Severus sah dies mit Genugtuung und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Guten Abend Professor" sagte Lara leise.

„Guten Abend Miss Miller" sagte er mit strengem Ton. „Ich hoffe sie sind heute weiter als das letzte Mal gekommen."

„Ja Sir" antwortete sie. Sie vermied es ihn anzuschauen und machte ihre Arbeit weiter.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich weit zurück und tat dann so, als würde er überlegen. Heimlich beobachtete er sie und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Verdammt noch mal" dachte Lara. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gleich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen.

Auf einmal erstarrte sie.

„Professor" stammelte sie. „Ich glaube hier stimmt etwas nicht."

„In meinen Vorräten stimmt alles Miss Miller. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon das Fachwissen haben, um anderes zu behaupten" zischte er.

„Gut, wenn sie meinen Professor" sagte sie nun laut, „dann werde ich ihre Kobelia hier im Glas lassen, mich aber verdrücken. Sie ist nämlich schon blau und ich weis ganz genau, was das bedeutet."

Severus sprang hektisch auf und riss ihr das Glas aus der Hand. Dann setzte er dieses schnell in einen Kessel und suchte verschiedene Phiolen aus seinem Schrank und fügte sie hinzu.

Lara bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Das war knapp" sagte er nach einer Weile und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Woher wussten sie das Miss Miller" fragte er und sah sie an.

„Na ab und zu lese ich auch Bücher und ich habe zu Hause ein kleines Labor" sagte sie. Sie war sauer, weil er sie so angezischt hatte.

„Ich habe mal vorgehabt Zaubertränke zu studieren, wenn man mich lässt. Aber ihrer Meinung nach sind ja wohl alle zu dumm dafür."

Er stürmte auf sie zu und stellte sich ganz nah vor sie.

„Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal das sie mich so angehen Miss Miller. Noch einmal.. "fauchte er.

„Was ist dann Sir? Sagte sie. „Hexen sie mir dann was auf den Hals oder was" Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Er sah sie erstaunt an. Das war ihm im Lebtag noch nicht passiert, dass eine Frau ihn so anging und dann noch eine Schülerin. Tief schaute er ihr in die funkelnden Augen und vergaß fast alles. Sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Lara spürte seine Haare im Gesicht und sog seinen Duft rief ein. „Nun mach doch" dachte sie und ging noch ein wenig näher. Sie wollte diesen Mann.

Und Severus wollte sie. Es sah, wie sie ihre Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete und es machte ihn verrückt.

„Miss Miller, ich werde ihnen nichts auf den Hals hetzen, aber ich werde dann gleich mit ihnen zum Schulleiter gehen" sagte er schließlich.

Mit entsetzten Augen sag sie ihn an. „Darf ich nun gehen" sagte sie und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja" sagte er nur.

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saßen dort Harry und Rene. Natürlich sahen sie gleich, dass Lara völlig aufgewühlt war.

„War es so schlimm bei dem Fatzken?" sagte Rene und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Der hat nen Vollknall" antwortete sie und erzählte ihnen die Geschichte mit der Kobelia. Das andere verschwieg sie.


	11. Weihnachten

WEIHNACHTEN

Weihnachten war gekommen und diesmal blieben viele Schüler in Hogwarts. Auch Lara und ihre Freunde. Ron blieb bei Harry, denn die Weasleys wollten Charlie in Rumänien besuchen und Hermine blieb, weil die beiden blieben.

Am Weihnachtsabend saßen sie gut gelaunt im festlich geschmückten Saal und verschlangen mit Hochgenuss die Leckereien, die Professor Dumbledore hatte auftischen lassen.

Severus saß am Lehrerpult und betrachtete die ausgelassene Stimmung. Heute war ihm nicht sonderlich zumute. Er hatte am späteren Abend ein Treffen mit seinen „Todesserfreunden". Trotz Voldemorts Sturz traf man sich immer wieder und zog Rachefeldzüge durch. Man hatte ihn gebeten, weiterhin als Spion zu arbeiten, damit man nach und nach die restlichen Todesser fangen und für ihre Taten bestrafen konnte.

Natürlich konnte er nicht bei jedem Treffen das Ministerium informieren, denn sonst wäre es zu auffällig.

Nach dem Essen stand er auf und nickte Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern zu.

Professor McGonagall sah ihm traurig hinterher. Sie bedauerte ihn. Trotz Voldemorts Sturz konnte er noch immer nicht frei Leben. In den nächsten Tagen wollten sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er von solchen Treffen kam, war er wie ausgewechselt. Müde, Depressiv und Aggressiv.

Die Schüler bekamen von alledem nichts mit und feierten ausgelassen. Sie hatten sich nach dem Essen entschieden Charade zu spielen.

Nach zwei Stunden etwa hatte Lara keine Lust mehr und wollte ein wenig an die frische Luft.

„Soll ich mitkommen" fragte Jan.

„Quatsch, du spielst doch noch" antwortete sie, „Und du weißt, dass ich gerne alleine gehe."

„Ja und das stundenlang" lachte Jan.

Sie ging Richtung Schulausgang. Sie liebte es draußen zu sein und atmete tief ein. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Ein lauer Wind wehte, und die Bäume schaukelten sanft hin und her.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein Stöhnen und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Lumos" flüsterte sie und ging auf das Stöhnen zu. Dann erschrak sie fürchterlich. Hinter einem Busch lag zusammengekrümmt Professor Snape.

„Professor" stammelte sie. „Oh Gott sie sind verletzt."

„Gehen sie Miss Miller. Lassen sie mich in Ruhe" zischte er, obwohl es nicht wie sonst gefährlich klang, da er zu schwach war.

„Nein, ich werde Hilfe holen" sagte sie bestimmend.

„Das werden sie nicht tun" sagte er und sprang mit letzter Kraft auf. Er fiel ihr in die Arme und sie hatte Mühe ihn zu halten. „Bitte. Wenn sie mir nur in meine Räume helfen."

„Nun gut Professor. Es ist ihre Entscheidung" sagte sie. Sie legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter und zusammen gingen sie zu seinen Privatgemächern. Dort angekommen murmelte Severus das Passwort. Lara half ihm auf sein Bett und ging dann einfach Richtung Badezimmer, um Handtücher zu holen.

„Dort drüben in dem Schränkchen Miss Miller. Die kleine grüne Flasche" sagte er leise.

Lara ging gleich zu dem Schrank und gab ihm die Flasche. Er leerte sie in einem Zug und lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er öffnete sie jedoch wieder in einem Ruck, als er bemerkte, dass Lara sich an seiner Robe zu schaffen machte.

„Miss Miller, was machen sie da" sagte er, jedoch hatte er keine Kraft, um sich zu wehren.

„Können sie mal den Mund halten Sir. Ich will sie aus ihren engen Sachen befreien, um zu sehen wo sie verletzt sind" sagte sie und machte einfach weiter.

„An der Schulter. Ich habe glaube ich so was wie einen Schürhaken abbekommen" sagte er leise. Er zuckte zurück, als sie anfing sein Hemd zu öffnen.

Lara wollte erst gar nicht fragen, wo er sich die Verletzung zugezogen hat, sie konnte es sich schon denken. Ihr Vater arbeitete schließlich im Ministerium und da bekam man schon mal etwas mit.

„Keine Bange Professor. Ich werde schon nicht über sie herfallen. Sie sind mit zu wehrlos" sagte sie, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken.

Nun musste Severus ein wenig Grinsen. „Schade" flüsterte er.

„Wie bitte" fragte Lara und schaute ihn an.

„Nun hätten sie die Chance. Einen hilflosen Lehrer kann man doch gut gebrauchen, um eine Wette zu gewinnen" antwortete er.

„Oh Mist" dachte Lara, „er weis es. Und wenn er wieder fit ist, dann bin ich geliefert."

„Ahh" schrie Severus auf und wurde dann ohnmächtig. Lara hatte ihn von seinem Hemd befreit und sah die klaffende Wunde, die von der Schulter bis runter zum Rücken reichte.

Sie rannte ins Bad und durchwühlte seine Schränke. Dort fand sie Gott sei Dank „Malotan", eine Salbe, die Wunden heilen konnte und Verbände. Über das Chaos, was sie hinterliess, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Naja, tot bin ich eh, wenn er aufwacht" dachte sie.

Sie nahm sich eine Schüssel, die auf dem Badewannenrand stand und füllte sie mit Wasser. Im Hinausgehen schnappte sie sich noch einige Handtücher.

Zuerst reinigte sie die Wunde mit Wasser, bevor sie das Malotan drauf tat und dann den Verband anlegte.

„Bis morgen wird das gehen" sagte sie leise. Dann aber musste er zu Madame Pomfrey.

Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er so dalag und überprüfte immer mal wieder seinen Puls. Er schlief jetzt wohl dank des Trankes. Lara strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie der herrische Zaubertränkeprofessor, wenn er so dalag. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich.

Sie seufzte. Für sie war er schon lange nicht mehr nur eine Wette. Lara wollte diesen Mann, wollte jeden Millimeter seiner Haut berühren.

„Na das bleibt wohl ein Traum" sagte sie zu sich selber. Wieder berührte sie ihn. Severus hatte eine helle Haut, wenige Haare zierten seine Brust. Dafür war sie aber mit etlichen Narben überzogen. Er musste schon sehr viel mitgemacht haben.

Dann setzte sie sich neben ihm auf einen Sessel und hielt seine Hand und war bald eingeschlafen.

------

Sie wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als es klopfte.

„Severus, mach bitte die Türe auf" hörte sie Professor Dumbledores Stimme.

„Bitte öffnen sie Miss Miller" sagte Severus leise.

Er war schon lange wach und hatte Lara betrachtet. Warum sie nicht gegangen war hatte er sich gefragt, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Dann hatte er ihre Hand sanft gestreichelt, die auf seiner lag. Und er fragte sich, warum er sie hatte schlafen lassen.

Normalerweise bekam er jedes Mal, wenn er von einem Treffen kam einen Tobsuchtsanfall, bei dem er seine Möbel demolierte. Obwohl er dieses Mal dazu ja eigentlich nicht imstande war.

Deswegen ließen ihn die anderen Lehrer auch in Ruhe. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr, doch er hatte sich verpflichtet, weiterhin den Bösen zu spielen, bis auch wirklich nahezu alle Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel waren.

Doch als er heute ganz früh aufwachte und sie sah, fühlte er sich glücklich.

Lara ging zur Türe und öffnete sie.

„Nanu Miss Miller, was machen sie denn hier?" sagte Dumbledore und sah sie fragend an.

„Sie hat mich hergebracht Albus. Mir hat gestern bei einem Überfall…"

„Severus, nicht jetzt" sagte Dumbledore und nickte Richtung Lara.

„Professor ich weis, dass er immer noch ein Spion ist" sagte Lara. „Ich habe mal gelauscht, als mein Dad mit einem Kollegen darüber gesprochen hat. Mein Dad ist Auror, wie sie wissen."

Nun viel es Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Ähnlichkeit kam ihm ja gleich bekannt vor. Ben Miller. Er war es damals gewesen, der ihm sofort geglaubt hatte, als Albus das Ministerium informiert hatte. Ben befand sich am Anfang seiner Aurorenkarriere und hatte alles für ihn aufs Spiel gesetzt.

„Ben's Tochter" sagte er.

„Hast du das denn nicht gewusst" fragte Albus und schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an.

„Nein, ich habe den Kontakt damals abgebrochen, um ihn nicht noch mehr in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Er hatte schon genug Stress im Ministerium wegen mir. Das letzte was ich wusste, dass er nach Deutschland gezogen ist" antwortete Severus.

„Ich glaube ich gehe dann mal. Sie sind ja jetzt in guten Händen" sagte Lara.

Als sie schon hinausging, hörte sie ein leises: „Danke". Sie nickte Professor Snape zu und lächelte.

„Was ist passiert Severus" fragte Albus.

„Diese Idioten haben einen Muggel-Campingplatz überfallen. Dabei hat mir jemand eins mit dem Schürhaken übergezogen" sagte er. „ Sie haben sicherlich über Fünfzehn Menschen umgebracht, darunter vier Kinder."

Er fing leise an zu schluchzen. „Albus ich kann nicht mehr, ich will endlich mein Leben geniessen."

Albus war der einzigste Mensch, bei dem Severus Snape sich fallen lassen konnte. Er war wie ein Vaterersatz für ihn, und zog ihn immer wieder aus tiefen Löchern hinaus, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

„Ich weis, mein Junge, aber bald wird es soweit sein. Und dann werden wir zwei nach Hawaii Urlaub machen. Ich kenn da ein paar schönen Wellen zum Surfen" sagte Albus und grinste.

Und schon hatte der alte Haudegen es wieder geschafft, dass Severus bei dem Gedanken an Albus in Shorts auf dem Surfbrett lachen musste.

„Aber sag mal. Warum sieht es hier denn eigentlich so normal aus" fragte er ihn nun.

„Warum ich mich nicht abreagiert habe? Erstens, weil ich nicht konnte und zweitens wollte ich Lar… Miss Miller keine Angst machen" sagte er leise.

Albus lächtelte und schaute ihn an. Wenn Severus über sie sprach, wurden seine Gesichtszüge hell und man sah ein Strahlen in den Augen. Sollte es wirklich einen Menschen geben, der Severus Snape erweichte. Er empfand es mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es würde ihn für Severus freuen, jedoch Lara war seine Schülerin und gerade mal Achtzehn. Obwohl was war das Alter heutzutage und seine Schülerin wäre sie bald auch nicht mehr.

„So nun schlaf dich aus. Ich schicke dir gleich Poppy vorbei und nachher lasse ich dir etwas zu essen bringen" sagte der alte Mann und strich Severus über den Kopf.

„Danke Albus" sagte Severus.


	12. Begierde

BEGIERDE

Lara's Freunde hatten erst gar nicht gefragt, wo sie gewesen war. Jan hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie öfters mal die ganze Nacht durch die Gegend wanderte.

Es war nun schon drei Tage her und als sie heute zum Mittagessen kam und sie zum Lehrertisch hochsah, war Professor Snape noch immer nicht an seinem Platz. Sie machte sich Sorgen.

Nach dem Essen wollte sie gerade mit Hermine in die Bibliothek, als Professor Dumbledore sie zu sich rief. Sie sagte Hermine, dass sie ruhig schon gehen könne.

„Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun Miss Miller" fragte er sie.

„Natürlich Professor" anwortete sie.

„Gehen sie doch bitte in die Küche und lassen sich ein Tablett mit Essen und Tee geben und bringen sie es Professor Snape" sagte er freundlich. „Ich glaube, er würde sich freuen, sie zu sehen."

Lara schluckte kurz. „Gerne Professor" sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie an Snapes Türe angelangt war, klopfte sie, doch bekam keine Antwort. Wieder war ihre Sorge gross. Sie sprach das Passwort, dass sie von ihm gehört hatte und trat ein. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Das Tablett stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand und schaute sich um. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte sie gar nicht auf seine Einrichtung geachtet, und war jetzt überrascht. Nicht wie erwartet nur in schwarz gehalten, sondern in meist hellen Farben waren seine Gemächer eingerichtet. Vorne an standen eine rote Couch und ein Sessel, daneben ein brauner Tisch. An der Wand hatte er wohl seinen Arbeitsbereich. Dort stand ein Schreibtisch umrandet von einer riesigen Bücherwand. Sie ging in das nächste Zimmer und befand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer. Das grosse Bett war durchwühlt und daraus schloss sie, dass er wohl noch nicht lange auf war.

„Professor Snape" rief sie wieder. Dann hörte sie Wasser rauschen und ging Richtung Badezimmertüre.

„Professor, ich habe ihnen etwas zu Essen gebracht" rief sie, als sie vor der Badezimmertüre stand. Diese wurde auf einmal aufgerissen und sie sah ihn klatschnass mit Handtuch bekleidet und Zauberstab in der Hand vor sich stehen.

„Verdammt Miss Miller" fauchte er. „Müssen sie mich so erschrecken?"

„Na wohl wieder ganz der alte" sagte sie leise.

„Tut mir leid, aber Professor Dumbledore hat mich hierher geschickt" fauchte sie zurück. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem nassen Oberkörper lassen.

„Schauen sie nicht so entsetzt, oder haben sie noch nie jemanden im Handtuch gesehen" zischte er wieder.

„Nein nur in Shorts" antwortete sie schelmisch und grinste.

„Seien sie nicht so frech" sagte er nun. Obwohl ihre funkelnden Augen ihn wieder ganz verrückt machten.

Lara dachte nicht daran, klein beizugeben.

„Ich bin nicht frech, sondern will ihnen sturem Mann nur wieder auf die Beine helfen. So, und wenn sie jetzt nicht etwas essen, dann…" sagte sie.

„Was dann Miss Miller" sagte Severus und trat ganz nah vor sie.

„Dann Sir, werde ich ihnen ihr Handtuch wegreissen und das ist dann frech" murmelte sie leise.

„Das wagen sie eh nicht Miss Miller. Erstens sind sie dazu zu feige und zweitens bin ich ihr Lehrer, da haben sie…" zischte er.

Lara wollte sich eigentlich am liebsten umdrehen, doch reflexartig packte sie das Handtuch und bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte zog sie es weg.

Nun stand Severus Snape völlig wie Gott ihn schuf, mit Zauberstab in der Hand vor ihr.

Zuerst war sie ganz erschrocken, doch dann lachte sie laut los.

„Finden sie das so witzig Miss Miller" sagte Severus, der selber schockiert war und nicht daran dachte, sich das Handtuch wieder umzubinden.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht Sir" sagte Lara. Sie fand das Bild einfach göttlich.

Sie konnte nun nichts mehr sagen.

Severus hob seine Hand und packte sie an den Haaren. Er zog sie in seine Arme, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste sie. Dann erschrak er vor sich selber und wich zurück.

„Verzeihen sie Miss Miller. Ich weis nicht, was in mich gefahren ist" sagte er.

Lara legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und keuchte: "Professor, machen sie sofort da weiter, wo sie aufgehört haben, ansonsten jage ich ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals, der sich gewaschen hat. Und sie haben gesehen, dass ich nicht feige bin."

Alle guten Vorsätze fielen nun von ihm ab. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie eng an sich und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Miss Miller, ich bin ihr Lehrer" flüsterte er leise.

„Das ist mir so was von egal. Ich will dich. Hier und jetzt" zischte sie.

Er begann sie zu küssen. Seine Zunge spielte an ihren Lippen und sie gewährte ihm Einlass. Wild und gleichzeitig zärtlich zog er wieder an ihren Haaren und machte sich dann wieder an ihrer Halsbeuge zu schaffen.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Schon vom ersten Tag an" flüsterte er. Er wanderte mit seinen Händen zu ihren Hüften und glitt dann an ihren Oberschenkel entlang.

Lara seufzte nun und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken.

Sie zog ihn wieder zurück und liess ihre Zunge wieder in seinen Mund gleiten.

Dann ging sie rückwärts Richtung Bett und zog ihn mit sich. Langsam liess sie sich drauffallen, sodass er über ihr lag.

Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Langsam öffnete er ihre Bluse und machte sich dann an ihrem BH zu schaffen. Mit gekonntem Griff hatte er ihn geöffnet und er begann sanft an ihren Brustwarzen zu knabbern. Lara stöhnte.

Severus Gedankengänge waren verwirrend. Er war sich klar, dass hier eine Schülerin unter ihm lag und sie beide ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hätten, wenn das rauskäme. Doch er konnte sich nicht von ihr lösen.

Plötzlich wand Lara sich unter ihm weg und er dachte schon, es wäre vorbei. Doch sie schubste ihn, sodass er auf den Rücken fiel. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und grinste. Langsam befreite sie sich von ihren restlichen Sachen, was er mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

Lara spürte, dass seine Erektion immer härter wurde und wippte leicht hin und her.

Dann war sie es, die seine Brustwarzen umspielte und sanft hineinbiss. Severus stöhnte auf.

„Komm her, ich will dich spüren" sagte er, doch Lara grinste nur und machte sich mit ihrer Zunge auf Richtung Bauchnabel und glitt dann tiefer.

„Wagen sie es nicht Miss Miller" stöhnte er.

„Lara, ich glaube wir sind soweit, dass du mich so nennen darf" sagte sie und schielte zu ihm hoch.

Ohne einen Blick von ihm zu lassen leckte sie mit der Zunge über die Spitze seines Gliedes. Severus bäumte sich auf.

„Nanu Professor, sie werden doch nicht etwas die Fassung verlieren" sagte sie grinsend.

Dann umschloss sie sein Glied vollständig mit ihrem Mund. Severus Hände gruben sich in ihre Haare. Er genoss es, hier zu liegen und sich von ihr verwöhnen zu lassen.

Das wundervolle Kribbeln in der Lendengegend verschwand auf einmal und er öffnete die Augen. Laras Gesicht war über seinem und sie fing an ihn wieder zu küssen. Mit der Hand hielt sie seine Erektion umschlossen und führte sie zu ihrem feuchten Eingang.

Er sog die Luft ein wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er endlich in ihren heissen Körper eintauchen konnte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf ihn und liess sich in ihn hineingleiten, doch sie stoppte und zog sich wieder zurück.

Das war Severus zuviel. Verlangend griff er nach ihren Schultern und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Er wollte sie sofort.

Lara grinste ihn an und strich mit den Fingern über seine Brust: „Da kann es wohl einer nicht mehr erwarten" sagte sie.

„Nein" grinste er zurück und biss ihr sanft in den Hals und wanderte wieder zu ihrem Mund. Forsch stiess er ihr dann Zunge wieder hinein. Bereitwillig öffnete Lara nun ihre Beine und er drang in sie ein. Als er vollkommen in sie versunken war, stoppte er. Diese Enge machte ihn so wild, dass er ihr in den Mund keuchte. Er hatte Angst, jeden Moment zu explodieren.

Lara bog sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte auf, als er sich in ihr bewegte. „Mach schneller" bat sie und seine Stösse wurden schneller und härter. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken und er bemerkte, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkte stand und stiess noch härter. Seinen Kopf begrub er wieder in ihrer Halsbeuge, wo er sie küsste. Lara zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ja jetzt" stöhnte sie, als sie die Welle überrannte und auch er war soweit. Mit einem Schrei stiess er ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich in sie vergoss.

Schnell atmend blieb er auf ihr liegen. Sanft strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie dann wieder. Leicht murmelnd sprach er einen Säuberungs- und Verhütungszauber, nahm sie wieder in den Arm und deckte sie beide zu.

Er wusste gar nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Eigentlich war er von sich selber entsetzt, da er es nicht gewohnt war, so zärtlich mit einem Menschen umzugehen. Lara entfachte irgendetwas ihn ihm.

„Und was machen wir jetzt" fragte Lara und spielte mit seinen Brusthaaren.

„Ich weis es nicht" sagte er. „Ich begehre dich, aber wir dürfen nicht, ach.. ich bin durcheinander."

Lara musste nun doch ein wenig Grinsen. „Habe ich den Tränkemeister aus der Fassung gebracht."

„Ja hast du" fauchte er. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Das durfte nicht passieren."

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich seine Shorts an und ging zum Fenster.

„Ist es aber, und nun kannst du es auch nicht mehr ändern" sagte sie. „Es wird unter uns bleiben. Ausserdem muss ich befürchten, wenn ich es erzähle, dass sie anderen Mädels es auch versuchen und dann Schlange stehen." Sie lachte.

Er musste nun doch Grinsen. „Ach so, du meinst wohl, dass du dann Termine machen musst fürs nächste Mal." Er ging wieder zu ihr rüber und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Wenigstens hast du die Wette gewonnen" sagte er.

Sofort löste sie sich von ihm und starrte ihn böse an. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwas, dass ich nur….." zischte sie.

Severus zog sie zurück in seine Arme und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht" sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht" flüsterte er leise und hielt sie eng an sich gepresst. Er wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nicht endete, doch…

„Lara, wir können das nicht machen. Du bist immer noch meine Schülerin" sagte er schliesslich.

„Das hat dich eben recht wenig interessiert" zischte sie.

„Verdammt Lara. Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Du könntest von der Schule fliegen und ich ebenfalls" fauchte er nun.

Lara drehte sich um, und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Dann begann sie sich anzuziehen.

„Was machst du" fragte er.

„Mich anziehen Professor" sagte sie und zischte das letzte Wort regelrecht.

Severus drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und seufzte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen" sagte sie und wartete auf eine Réaktion. Doch er stand nur starr am Fenster.

Sie ging zu ihm rüber und stellte sich vor ihm. Ihre Lippen drückte sie sanft auf seine.

„Wollen mal sehen, wie lange du standhalten kannst Professor. Ich werde es versuchen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen" hauchte sie leise.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drehte sie sich um und verliess seine Räume.


	13. Silvester

SILVESTER

Heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem Lara ihre Wettschulden einlösen musste.

Nun stand sie mit Hermine im Schlafsaal und zog ihren Bikini an. Hermine war aufgefallen, dass Lara schon seit Tagen irgendwie traurig aussah.

„Ist alles bei dir Ok" fragte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr für dich habe."

„Das weis ich, danke Mine" antwortete Lara.

„Echt schade, dass du die Wette verloren hast. Ich hätte Ron so gerne im Tütü gesehen" sagte Hermine grinsend.

Lara schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte leise.

„Du Mine, eigentlich habe ich nicht verloren" sagte sie und schaute Hermine an.

Diese klappte den Mund auf, rannte aber sofort zu Lara, weil sie sah, dass diese weinte.

„Aber warum…. Und du hast es echt geschafft" sagte sie.

„Ja, aber versprich mir nichts den anderen zu sagen" antwortete Lara.

„Ich schwöre, aber wieso das ganze" sagte Hermine.

„Weil ich Sev…Snape nicht bloßstellen will" antwortete sie wieder.

„Aber der kann dir doch egal sein. Du brauchst dich doch nicht wegen dem zu Affen zu machen" sagte Hermine.

„Er ist mir aber ganz und gar nicht egal. Und ich ihm auch nicht, aber…" flüsterte sie und schluchzte.

„Oh Lara, du hast dich verliebt. In Snape, diesen…" Sie verstummte. „Wie ist er denn?"

„Das glaubst du mir ja eh nicht. Er ist zärtlich und leidenschaftlich, so ganz anders. Und er kann lachen, wenn er will" meinte Lara.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber warum ist er denn sonst so ein Ekel" fragte Hermine. „Er ist doch frei. Voldemort ist tot."

„Er ist ganz und gar nicht frei. Er arbeitet immer noch für das Ministerium. Und ich denke mal, es ist so eine Art Selbstschutz" sagte Lara.

„Man Lara und dann trifft er dich und das geht dann auch nicht. Aber wieso eigentlich?" sagte Hermine. Sie war total durcheinander.

„Es stünde zuviel auf dem Spiel. Meine Ausbildung, sein Job. Und ich denke, er meint sicher er sei zu alt für mich" antwortete Lara. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf."

„Pfft das Alter. Das spielt doch heutzutage keine Rolle "fügte Hermine hinzu.

„So genug jetzt. Ich will es hinter mich bringen" meinte Lara. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle. Ron wartete schon ungeduldig grinsend.

Lara ging in die Saalmitte, zog ihren Umhang aus und spannte den Schirm auf. Dann trällerte sie los.

Zuerst waren alle ganz verdutzt, bevor sie dann in Gelächter ausbrachen. Professor McGonagall war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und wollte zu ihr rüber laufen, doch Professor Dumbledore hielt sie zurück.

„Warten sie Minerva, ich möchte das Lied noch hören" sagte er fröhlich und summte mit.

„Aber Albus, sie ist halbnackt" antwortete sie hysterisch.

Nach der Einlage zog Lara ihren Umhang wieder an und setzte sich.

„Das war klasse" sagte Parvati, „ich hätte mich das nie getraut."

„Miss Miller, was wollte das eben sein" rief nun eine aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall. Doch Ron schaltete sich ein, da er sie nicht ganz alleine stehen lassen.

„Tut uns leid Professor. Es war eine Wette und ich habe mir diese Sache ausgedacht" sagte er. „Ich weis es war dumm."

„In der Tat dumm Mr. Weasley" antwortete sie, musste aber nun doch ein wenig lächeln, als sie zurück zum Lehrerpult ging.

„Hey Miller, das war gar nicht übel" sagte Draco. „Wenn du mir jetzt nur noch sagst, was du kostest, dann kommen wir ins Geschäft. Dann kannst du mir auch ein Lied trällern… auf meine Pfeife." Die Slytherins lachten.

„Nur in deinen Träumen Malfoy. Und wenn deine Pfeife genauso mickrig ist, wie dein Hirn, dann leg ich lieber selber Hand an" antwortete Lara.

„Du wirst dich noch mal wundern" flüsterte Draco.


	14. Das Ende

DAS ENDE !!

Severus hatte in den letzten Tagen versucht, Lara konsequent zu ignorieren, obwohl ihm das verdammt schwer fiel, da er sie fast jeden Tag in seinem Unterricht sah. Er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen und ging nie nah an sie ran.

Natürlich hatte Lara sein Verhalten bemerkt. Sie wusste, dass sie heute wieder nur theoretische Sachen durchnehmen würden und dass sie dann an den Schreibpulten sassen.

Sie stand mit Hermine im Schlafsaal und zog sich an.

„Du Hermine, setzten wir uns gleich nach ganz vorne" sagte sie.

Hermine grinste: „Was hast du wieder vor?"

„Nichts, aber in letzter Zeit sehe ich nicht so gut" antwortete sie und grinste ebenfalls.

„Klar das habe ich eben gerade auch bemerkt. Du hast da was vergessen. Du willst nicht aufgeben was?" sagte sie.

„Nein" antwortete sie und wollte dann von sich ablenken. „Wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir und Ron? Obwohl wenn ich euch so höre, ganz gut."

Sie lachte laut los.

Hermine schnappte sich ein Kissen und bewarf sie damit.

„Was soll das denn heissen."

„Na das ihr nicht gerade leise wart gestern abend" antworte Lara. „Aber solang ihr nicht so rumschreit wie Lavender und Jan ist alles in Ordnung. Harry und ich haben die beiden letztens am See gesehen. Lavender quickt wie ein Schwein. Harry hat sich bald in die Hose gemacht."

Sie waren nun fertig und machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich gleich in die erste Reihe. Natürlich fragte sie niemand warum, weil man es von Hermine eigentlich eh gewohnt war.

Pünktlich wie immer erschien Professor Snape zu seinem Unterricht..

„Ich will keinen Ton hören" zischte er. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab Richtung Tafel und ein langer Text erschien.

„Den Schreiben sie ab" zischte er erneut.

Alle zogen gleich ihre Pergamentrollen aus der Tasche und fingen an zu schreiben.

Natürlich fing Lara ebenfalls an zu schreiben, doch immer wieder schaute sie in Severus Richtung. Er bemerkte es und schluckte.

„Nein, du schaust nicht zu ihr rüber" dachte er und korrigierte weiter Hausaufgaben der Ravenclaws.

Irgendwann jedoch konnte er nicht widerstehen, blickte doch zu ihr und erstarrte.

Lara sah ihn durchdringend an. Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie sich über die Lippen und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten.

Sein Blick traf auf ihre Beine und ihm wurde heiss. Langsam öffnete Lara diese und er sah, dass sie drunter nichts anhatte.

Sogleich meldete sich sein bestes Stück und begann sich unter seiner Robe zu bewegen.

„Verdammt nein" dachte er.

Lara sah dies mit Genugtuung und lächelte. Mit der linken Hand griff sie zwischen ihre Beine und fing an sich selber zu berühren.

Sie wusste, da sie ganz vorne saßen, dass nur er und Hermine dies sehen konnte. Hermine blickte ab und zu rüber und platzte fast vor lachen. Noch tiefer steckte sie ihren Kopf runter.

Für Severus war diese Stunde die längste, die er je hatte. Sein Glied schmerzte, da es unbedingt aus dieser engen Lage befreit werden wollte. Immer wieder versuchte er sich auf seine Arbeit zurück zu stürzen, doch seine Blicke blieben wieder und wieder an ihr haften.

Endlich klingelte es und die Schüler sprangen auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Hermine war aufgestanden und grinste sie an.

„Bist du gemein" sagte sie.

Lara wollte gerade zusammen mit ihr den Raum verlassen, als…

„Miss Miller, sie bleiben. Ich will mit ihnen über ihre schlampigen Hausaufgaben von gestern reden" fauchte Severus. Er hatte sich nicht erhoben, sondern saß weiterhin auf seinem Platz.

„Na dann viel Spaß" flüsterte Hermine. Lara zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Schließen sie die Türe Miss Miller" sagte er. Lara drehte sich um, und als sie die Türe zudrückte, hörte wie ein klicken. Gerade als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte, riss sie jemand an der Schulter und sie knallte gegen die Türe. Severus stand mit funkelnden Augen vor ihr.

So hatte sie ihn bisher noch nie gesehen und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es, was sie eben getan hatte, richtig war.

Er griff mit der Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an.

„Du stehst also auf solche Spielchen, was" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Mit einem lockeren Handgriff hatte er seinen Zauberstab gegriffen und hielt ihn ihr bedrohlich an die Brust. Lara bekam Angst und schloss die Augen. Dann hörte sie, wie er etwas murmelte und dann wurde ihr kalt. Ihre Kleidung fiel in Fetzen von ihr runter. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an.

„Freches Biest" sagte er.

Wild und verlangend fing er an sie zu küssen. Seine Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg in ihre Mundhöhle. Lara keuschte. Sie hatte diesen Mann vermisst.

„Das hier wird nun nach meinen Regeln gespielt Miss Miller" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Laras Körper wurde mit Gänsehaut überzogen.

Severus ging in die Knie und küsste ihren Bauchnabel. Mit der Zunge stubste er dagegen und Lara zuckte. Seine Hände glitten weiter an ihren Venushügel entlang und wanderten tiefer. Sanft zog er ihre Schamlippen auseinander, sodass er ihre Lustperle sehen konnte. Langsam find er an sie mit seiner Zunge zu umgarnen.

Lara hatte die Luft angehalten, weil ihr Becken wie verrückt angefangen hatte zu kribbeln. Sie hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, da sie sich weich wie Pudding anfühlten. Es wurde schlimmer, denn Severus umschloss nun ihre Lustperle und saugte daran.

„Bei Merlin" flüsterte sie. Wärme stieg in ihr auf sie fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und als der Höhepunkt kam, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie schrie ihre Lust heraus.

Severus hatte sich erhoben und grinste. Er nahm Lara an der Hand und zog sie Richtung Lehrerpult. Dort schob er die Unterlagen auf Seite und schaute sie an:

„Beuge dich drüber" sagte er kurz und knapp. Lara tat dies und spürte, wie seine langen Finger ihren Rücken entlangfuhren.

„Severus, ich will dich" murmelte sie.

Er lächelte und fuhr dann weiter mit seinen Händen. Lara stöhnte auf, als er zwei Finger in sie schob und sie erkundete.

„Severus, bitte, ich will dich spüren" sagte sie wieder.

„Du hast dieses Spielchen angefangen, aber ich werde es beenden" flüsterte er.

Er spürte das Verlangen, dass in ihr war.

Seine Finger zog er langsam wieder aus ihr raus und wartete, bis sie sich umdrehen wollte.

„Nein, bleib so" zischte er.

Er hatte sein Glied schon aus seiner Hose befreit und führte die Spitze an ihren feuchten wartenden Eingang, worauf Lara wieder aufzuckte.

Und endlich drang er mit einem harten Stoss in sie ein, sodass er ebenfalls aufstöhnte.

Dieser Sex war nicht so zärtlich, wie beim letzten Mal, doch Lara fand es prickelnd, ihrem Geliebten so ausgeliefert zu sein.

Dieser hatte sich über sie gebeugt und liebkoste ihre Schultern.

Sie wimmerte fast vor Lust, als die Welle des Orgasmus sie überrollte. Und auch Severus Atem wurde schneller.

Keuschend brach er über sie zusammen. Er schob ihre Haare auf Seite und flüsterte:

„Was machst du mit mir? Und warum?"

Lara drehte sich um, setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und zog ihn zwischen sich.

„Na, weil ich dir einfach nicht widerstehen kann und weil ich dich mittlerweile…" sagte sie.

Severus wusste, was nun kommen würde.

„Nein" sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch Severus, ich liebe dich und das kannst du nicht ändern" fauchte sie.

„Nein" sagte er und dann geschah es. „Das mit uns ist nur Sex, nichts weiter. Ein Mann muss schließlich auch mal Dampf ablassen."

Für Lara waren diese Worte ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Doch sie schluckte und sah ihn wütend an.

„Sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst, aber schau mir dabei in die Augen Severus" zischte sie.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er einer der besten war, zu lügen, ohne das jemand etwas merkte. Sonst hätte er all die Jahre Voldemort nicht irren können.

„Nein" sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin nicht nur aus Spass mit dir ins Bett. Lara ich……ich kann nicht. Mach es uns nicht so schwer. Unsere Welten sind zu verschieden."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort" fragte sie.

„Ja" antwortete er und schluckte. Er wollte sie ganz und gar nicht gehen lassen, doch es gab für ihn keinen anderen Weg.

„Verdammt, es geht nicht. Keiner würde es verstehen. Vor allendingen Dumbledore und deine Eltern nicht. Ich würde meine Arbeit verlieren und du…"

„Ich habe diesmal wirklich verstanden Sir" sagte Lara leise. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und zauberte sich ihre Sachen wieder an den Körper. Dann wollte sie den Raum verlassen, doch er packte sie am Arm.

„Fass mich nie wieder an" fauchte sie und rannte dann hinaus.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nie hatte er, Severus Snape vorgehabt, je einen Menschen so nah an sich ranzulassen. Doch es war geschehen. Er wusste nun was es heisst zu lieben. Und es schmerzte ihn.


	15. Ein unerwarteter Besuch

Ein unerwarteter Besuch !!!

Lara saß gerade mit Jan und Seamus am See, als Parvati auf sie zukam.

„Lara du möchtest bitte zu Professor Dumbledore ins Büro kommen" sagte sie.

„Hast du etwas ausgefressen, von dem wir nichts wissen" meinte Jan grinsend und stieß ihr einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Lara schluckte und dachte, dass nun jedermann sah, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf.

„Na dann bis später Leute" sagte sie leise und ging dann Richtung Schloss.

„Er wird es doch nicht Dumbledore erzählt haben" dachte sie.

Als sie an der Bürotüre angekommen war, klopfte sie und trat dann ein nachdem sie ein „Herein" von Professor Dumbledore hörte.

Sie erschrak. Denn Severus saß dort und…ihre Eltern.

„Mum, Dad, was macht ihr denn hier?" stammelte sie.

„Na, das ist ja eine tolle Begrüßung" antwortete Katja, kam auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Tochter.

„Hmm, kein böses Wort, also wissen sie wohl nichts" dachte Lara.

Dann umarmte sie ihren Dad.

„Ich habe deine Eltern eingeladen. Heute Morgen hatte ich so ein Zwicken im Fuß und dachte mir, dass dies ein Zeichen sei. Denn mir fiel der Name deines Vaters ein. Und da habe ich gedacht, dass ich sie herbestelle, um deinen Dad endlich wieder mit seinem alten Freund Severus zu vereinen" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Ne, ist klar" dachte Lara.

„Das war echt eine gute Idee. Was meinst du Severus?" sagte Ben und schaute ihn an.

„Ich freue mich auch sehr" antwortete Severus und lächelte.

Ihm war gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Als Albus ihm heute morgen erzählte, dass er Ben und Katja eingeladen hatte, war ihm ganz schlecht geworden. Er befürchtete, dass der alte Mann ein Gespräch mit allen führen wollte.

„Nun denn, lasst uns etwas Kuchen essen. Lara du bleibst doch" sagte Dumbledore. Und bevor Lara antworten konnte, schwenkte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und ein Tisch, gedeckt mit Kuchen und Kaffee erschien.

Lara war der Appetit vergangen. Sie rührte ihren Kuchen kaum an.

„Lara, sonst isst du aber deutlich mehr" sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Aber wer weis, vielleicht ist sie verliebt, da hat man ja bekanntlich keinen Hunger" Er grinste vergnügt in die Runde und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen.

„Was meinst du Severus?"

Vor Schreck war Severus der Kuchen im Hals stecken geblieben und er musste Husten.

„Er weis es" dachte Lara. „Woher verdammt... es ist Dumbledore, der weis alles."

„Mag sein Albus" antwortete Severus und nippte schnell an seinem Kaffee. Severus war stinksauer auf ihn. Er hätte sich denken können, dass er vor Albus nichts geheim halten konnte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, Albus würden Furunkel an sämtlichen Körperteilen wachsen.

„Severus, zeigst du mir gleich mal dein Labor" fragte Ben, nachdem sie gegessen hatten. „Außerdem haben wir sicher einiges zu erzählen."

„Natürlich gerne Ben" antwortete Severus.

„Dann kann Lara mir doch ein wenig die Schule zeigen" meinte Katja. „Bei euren Männergesprächen bin ich fehl am Platz."

Lara zeigte ihrer Mutter die große Halle, einige Klassenzimmer, das Gewächshaus und ging dann mit ihr zum See.

„Es ist herrlich hier. Und du wolltest nicht hier hin" sagte Katja und schaute über den See hinaus.

„Hmm" murmelte Lara nur.

„Was ist los Schatz? Du bist so anders. Ist denn etwas an Professor Dumbledores Vermutung wahr" fragte Katja sie.

„Vielleicht" antwortete Lara. Sie wollte gerne ihr Herz ausschütten, da sie sonst immer alles mit ihrer Mutter besprach. Doch sie war entschlossen keinen Namen zu nennen.

„Aber es funktioniert nicht."

„Und wieso nicht" sagte Katja.

„Wir sind zu verschieden. Er ist ein sturer Esel, der sein Leben wohl bis auf kleinste Detail schon geplant. Und er will seinen Kopf durchsetzen" sagte sie.

„Na dann passt es doch eigentlich. Ich kenn noch so jemanden, der immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will" antwortete Katja und grinste Lara von der Seite an.

„Wie sieht er denn aus?"

„Ganz klasse. Groß gebaut, dunkle Haare und einen knackigen Po" sagte Lara und lächelte.

„Das du auf den schaust, war mir klar. Obwohl mir der Po unter der schwarzen Robe gar nicht aufgefallen ist" sagte Katja nun.

Lara schaute ihre Mutter entsetzt an. „Was meinst du?" stammelte sie.

„Schatz ich bin deine Mutter. Ich habe gleich bemerkt, dass mit dir und Severus etwas ist. Ihr wart da oben wie zwei Aufgeschreckte Hühner" sagte sie. „Aber sag mal, wie lange läuft das schon?"

„Eigentlich läuft da gar nichts" antwortete Lara und ihr liefen nun die Tränen.

Dann erzählte sie ihr die Geschichte vom Spielabend, der geschlossenen Wette und der Zusammenkunft.

„Kind, man geht nicht einfach so wegen einer Wette mit jemanden ins Bett" sagte Katja und war sichtlich erschüttert.

„Ich weis, aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass…"

„..daraus mehr wird" schloss Katja den Satz. Lara nickte.

„Ich müsste ihn eigentlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Er hat sich mit einer Schülerin eingelassen. Auch wenn du schon volljährig bist" meinte Katja.

„Bitte nicht Mum. Es ist alles geklärt. Und bitte sag es nicht Dad. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft zerbricht" sagte sie. „Und bestrafe mich ruhig."

„Nein, ich glaube du bist genug gestraft. Dein Herz hat das erledigt" antwortete Katja und zog Lara in die Arme.

„Es tut so weh" sagte Lara leise.

„Ich weis, aber das geht vorüber" antwortete Katja. Sie hoffte es zumindest.


	16. Hogsmead

HOGSMEDA

Es war wieder ein Tag gekommen, an denen die Schüler von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeda durften. Das Dorf war leider nicht mehr so gut besucht wie früher einmal, was an einem Überfall im letzten Jahr lag. Es gab noch immer genug Anhänger Voldemorts, die nicht einsehen wollten, dass ihr Meister tot war. Und sie rächten sich, indem sie weiter durch die Welt zogen und mordeten.

Im letzten Jahr waren sie in Hogsmeda einfallen und es hatte etliche Opfer gegeben.

Deshalb patrouillierten sehr viel Auroren in den Strassen.

Doch die Schüler störte das nicht. Voller Freude stürmten sie in die Läden.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Lara besuchten erst einmal den Honigtopf und deckten sich mit Süßigkeiten ein. Danach wollten sie sich mit Ginny, Ron, Rene und Seamus bei Madame Rosmerta treffen, wo auch schon die Patil-Zwillinge auf sie warteten.

Sie blieben kurz an einer Bank stehen, damit Ron seine ganzen Süssigkeiten, die ihm immer wieder aus der Tasche fielen, richtig verstauen konnte.

Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet gab es einen fürchterlichen Knall. Alles war schwarz und voller Rauch. Menschenschreie hallten durch die Strassen und viele liefen entsetzt umher.

„Was ist hier los?" rief Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose.

Alle anderen hatten dies auch schon getan.

„Hilfe, ich sehe nichts" rief Hermine und lief in diesem Moment gegen eine Person.

Man sah plötzlich Zauberstabfunken und hörte Flüche von allen Seiten.

„In Deckung Leute" rief Neville und von irgendwo rechts rief jemand „Todesser".

Jan und Rene kamen auf die Gruppe zugelaufen, als man wieder besser sehen konnte.

„Alles Ok mit euch" fragte Jan. Er nahm Lara an die Hand und sie liefen los. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich Richtung Schloss.

Hagrid kam ihnen entgegen. „Kinder, lauft so schnell ihr könnt Richtung Schloss" rief er und rannte dann an ihnen vorbei.

Eine Ravenclaw Schülerin vor ihnen stürzte. Harry half ihr auf, nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit.

Dann standen plötzlich zwei maskierte Männer vor ihnen. Professor Sinistra sah dies und stellte sich vor die Schüler, um sie zu schützen.

„Stupor" rief einer der Todesser schnell und Professor Sinistra ging zu Boden.

„Tarantallegra" rief Hermine und einer der Männer hob es von den Beinen.

Etliche Flüche kamen aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf die Gruppe, diese schoss jedoch zurück.

Neville und Ron kümmerten sich um Professor Sinistra. Lara sah, dass Luna die Strasse runter lief und verfolgt wurde. Sie wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen.

Als sie Luna fast erreicht hatte, wurde sie grob von zwei Todessern angehalten. Sie hielten sie fest. Lara schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe und wehrte sich, doch sie hatte keine Kraft.

„Lara" schrie Rene und lief auf sie zu. Doch in diesem Moment apparierten die Todesser mit ihr.

Auch die anderen Todesser waren appariert. Schüler, Lehrer und Dorfbewohner standen unter Schock. Professor Dumbledore erschien. Auch er hatte leichte Verletzungen.

Neville sprang vom Boden auf und lief auf zwei Auroren zu. Einer von ihnen hatte Parvati auf dem Arm.

„Ist sie…." Fragte Neville.

Nein, aber sie muss gleich behandelt werden" sagte der Auror. Madame Pomfrey war auch schon aufgetaucht und wuselte zwischen den Leuten.

Ginny kam angerannt und warf sich ihrem Bruder Ron in die Arme. Sie schluchzte.

Professor McGonagall kam mit einigen Auroren und flüsterte mit Professor Dumbledore.

Dieser sah wirklich sehr besorgt aus-

„Leider hatte es einige Todesopfer gegeben. Lavender Brown, Professor Vector, Marietta Edcombe und einige Dorfbewohner" sagte er.

„Ihr Schüler werdet gleich in Begleitung von Hagrid und Professor McGonagall zurück zum Schloss gehen. Wir werden umgehend eure Eltern benachrichtigen, dass es euch gut geht.

Minerva bitte benachrichtigen sie die Eltern von Marietta und Lavender."

Severus kam aus einer Seitengasse angelaufen. „Albus, es sind Schüler verschwunden" rief er Dumbledore zu.

„Wer" fragte Dumbledore mit ängstlichem Gesicht.

„Tina Schulze und Hannah Abbott" sagte er.

„Draco Malfoy fehlt auch" rief Millicent Bulstrode, die hinter einigen Schülern hervorkam.

„Und Lara" rief Ginny schluchzend und vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in Rons Brust.

Als Severus dies hörte, schnürte es ihm den Hals zu und er schaute Albus verwirrt an. Dieser sah es ihm gleich an: „Tu nichts unüberlegtes" flüsterte er.

„So und nun auf zum Schloss" rief er. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg. Severus ging als letztes.

Hermine tat so, als wäre ihr Schuh offen und wartete bis er nah genug bei ihr war.

„Miss Granger, hätten sie die Güte…"zischte er gerade los.

„Professor, lassen sie nicht zu, dass ihr etwas passiert" sagte sie bittend. „Sie werden doch…"

Er sah sie erstaunt an, und als er ihre Augen traf, wusste er, dass er ihr trauen konnte.

„Ich werde mein bestes versuchen Miss Granger" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „und nun kommen sie."

Er reichte ihr einen Arm, da sie humpelte. Sie nahm ihn lächelnd an.

Serverus ging nach Ankunft des Schlosses zuerst in seine Gemächer und dann Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

Als er dort eintraf, warteten dort schon Ben und Katja. Katja schluchzte.

„Hast du schon etwas gehört Severus" fragte Albus ihn.

„Ja, es ist schon eine Eule von Greyback gekommen. In einer Stunde ist ein Treffen" sagte er leise.

„Werden sie die Mädchen töten Severus" fragte ein völlig besorgter Ben.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Im letzten Jahr hatte man ebenfalls zwei Mädchen entführt. Dies zwei hatte es vollkommen zerstört. Auch wenn man, als man sie zwei Tage später fand, versucht hatte ihre Gedächtnisse zu verändern, waren sie nicht mehr dieselben. Severus war bei diesem Treffen nicht dabei gewesen, doch diesmal wollte er es.

In seiner Tasche befanden sich schon Phiolen mit einem Trank, der den Mädchen die Qualen erleichtern sollten. Sie würden alles wie durch einen Schleier wahrnehmen.

„Was werden sie meinem Kind antun Severus" fragte nun Katja. Er schwieg und senkte den Kopf. Stumme Tränen verließen seine Augen.

„Verdammt Severus. Wenn dir etwas an ihr liegt, dann sage es mir" schrie sie ihn an und packte ihn an den Schultern. Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste es. Katja wusste von ihm und Lara.

„Man wird sie foltern und man wird sie verge…."sagte er leise.

Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, doch jeder im Raum wusste Bescheid.

„Töten wird man sie nicht, aber sind Erinnerungen nicht schlimmer als der Tod, gerade wenn es solche grausamen sind" fuhr er fort.

Katja hob sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen hoch. „Dann tue du es Severus. Bleib bei ihr" sagte sie leise.

Ben starrte sie an. „Weißt du, was du da von ihm verlangst Katja. Du verlangst, dass er sich an Lara vergeht."

„Nein, tut sie nicht Ben. Auch wenn du mich gleich hassen wirst und es nicht verstehst. Ich liebe Lara" sagte Severus.

„Du tust was" fragte Ben ungläubig.

„Ich glaube, dass erklären Katja und ich dir besser. Severus, ich glaube es wird Zeit" sagte Albus.

Severus nickte ihm zu und verließ dann den Raum.


	17. Hölle

HÖLLE

Severus war gleich außerhalb der Grenze geeilt und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor. Als er dort eintraf, herrschte

schon ausgelassene Stimmung.

"Severus, alter Junge. Sag mal, vermisst Dumbledore eigentlich Schüler" rief Fenrir Greyback und grinste

ihm höhnisch zu.

Severus grinste zurück, jedoch wäre er ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen.

"Sie sind voller Panik im Schloss" sagte er lachend. "Wo sind unsere Süßen denn?"

"Im Kerker. Magst du sie uns herholen" sagte Lucius, der mit Draco im Schlepptau den Raum betreten hatte.

"Das mit Draco war sehr dumm Lucius. Meinst du nicht, dass dies sehr auffällt" sagte Severus.

"Es wird Zeit, dass Draco mal bei unseren Partys dabei ist. So lernt er noch etwas" antwortete er.

"Ich werde unsere Schönen holen, denn ich kann es nicht erwarten" sagte Severus und eilte Richtung Kerker.

Als er die Türe öffnete, hätte er vor Wut schreien können. Die drei Mädchen waren fürchterlich zugerichtet worden.

Überall hatten sie Schnittwunden und ihre Kleidung war teilweise zerfetzt. Hannah hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf.

Er ging zu Tina und Hannah und verabreichte ihnen die Phiolen. Sie sahen ihn ängstlich an, tranken jedoch.

"Pscht, ich will euch helfen" flüsterte er.

Dann ging er zu Lara. "Mein Gott, was haben sie euch angetan" flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wange.

"Severus" sagte sie leise und weinte. Er hielt ihr die Phiole hin.

"Nimm dies Lara, dann sind die Qualen nicht ganz so schlimm. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann" sagte er leise.

"Schon gut. Deine Tarnung darf nicht auffliegen, du bist zu wichtig" antwortete sie.

"Nein, verdammt. Ich will nicht zulassen, dass... Trink Lara bitte" sagte er.

"Nein, ich will meinen Tod nicht in Trance erleben" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Sie werden euch nicht töten, aber..."flüsterte er.

"Severus, wir warten" rief Wurmschwanz, der den Kerker betreten hatte.

"Hetz mich nicht, du kleine Ratte. Diese hier musste ich erst noch Wachmachen" zischte er und zeigte auf Lara.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und schob die drei Mädchen vor sich her. Die Phiole schmiss er im vorbeigehen aus einem Fenster.

Lara erstarrte, als sie den Raum betrat. Es waren noch vier weitere Mädchen anwesend, Muggels vermutete sie. Außerdem

befanden sich ein Dutzend Todesser im Raum. Einige von ihnen erkannte sie, darunter McNair, Greyback und die Malfoys.

„Dann kann die Party ja losgehen" sagte Greyback, ging auf Tina zu und riss sie an den Haaren auf die Knie. Er öffnete seine Hose und grinste. Lara schaute entsetzt. Nun wusste sie, was sie mit ihnen vorhatten.

Lucius stelle sich plötzlich vor sie, nahm seinen Stock unter ihr Kinn und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.

„Was hältst du von ihr Draco" fragte er.

„Gute Wahl Dad. Die hat bei mir eh noch etwas gut zu machen" zischte dieser. Mit einem Dolch strich er ihr über die Kleidung, setzte oben an ihrem Pullover an und zog ihn runter.

„Aah" schrie Lara, denn Draco hatte sie dabei in die Brust geschnitten,

„Nana Draco. Wenn du sie verunstaltest, macht es doch keinen Spaß" sagte Severus.

Er hatte sich hinter Lara gestellt und zog ihr nun die Stofffetzen vom Körper. Mit seinen Lippen berührte er ihren Hals und küsste ihn sanft.

„Es tut mir leid, verzeih mir, was ich gleich tue. Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr ganz leise ins Ohr.

Bei den letzten Worten hob Lara den Kopf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Severus sah Tränen darin. Seine Lippen trafen nun auf ihre.

„Hey Severus, wir wollen auch mitspielen" sagte Lucius. Er stellte sich vor sie und fing an ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Lara überkam ein Ekelgefühl, sodass sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Los, öffne mein Hemd" sagte Lucius, doch Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie eine Hand im Gesicht.

Severus musste sich sehr unter Kontrolle halten, ansonsten hätte er Lucius umgebracht.

Lara zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie begann sein Hemd zu öffnen.

Draco erschien neben ihr und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzuschauen. Mit seiner Zunge berührte er Laras Lippen, doch Lara biss sie krampfhaft zusammen. Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn ihr an die Schläfe. Widerwillig öffnete sie den Mund und gewährte im Einlass. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Eigentlich konnte sie froh sein, dass man so zärtlich mit ihr umsprang. Neben ihr hatte Greyback Tina die Kleider vom Leibe gerissen und vergewaltigte sie auf brutalste Weise. Zwischendurch schockte er sie immer wieder mit einem Crucio, sodass sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Lucius hatte sich mittlerweile vollständig entkleidet und stellte sich wieder vor sie.

„Hinknien" befahl er. Severus wusste, was nun kam. Er schluckte.

Warum verlangte man das von ihm. Er wollte Lara einfach packen und mit ihr weg. Losschreien wollte er, als er sah, wie Lucius Lara Zwang, ihn Oral zu befriedigen.

Severus wollte dies gleich wieder beenden.

„Lucius, wir sind auch noch da" sagte er. Dann drehte er Lara zu sich.

„Los mach bei mir weiter" zischte er. Jedoch schaute er sie mit flehendem Blick an.

Gott sei Dank hatte er einen Potenztrank genommen, denn bei ihm regte sich nichts, wenn er so etwas sah.

Draco erschien hinter Lara und fauchte: „So Miller, mach dich auf was gefasst." Er hob ihr Becken in seine Richtung und noch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, war Draco in sie eingedrungen.

Diesmal schrie Lara auf und wehrte sich, doch Lucius knallte ihr seinen Stock ins Gesicht. Draco wich von ihr und Lucius packte sie auf den Rücken.

„Ihr verdammten Schweine" schrie Lara schluchzend.

Severus beugte sich über sie. Leise flüsterte er: „Verzeih". Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ne kleine Wildkatze was?" zischte er.

Draco war nun über ihr und drang wieder in sie ein. Links von ihr schrie ein Muggelmädchen auf. Sie wurde gleich von zwei Todessern gequält.

„Und wie ist sie Draco" fragte Lucius.

„Sie fühlt sich so heiß an. Ich könnte mich glatt an sie gewöhnen. Aber versuche es selber" antwortete er und wich zur Seite, um seinem Vater Platz zu machen.

Mit voller Gewalt stieß Lucius sein Glied in Lara. Seine Stöße waren so heftig, dass Lara aufschrie.

Severus bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. Er war voller Hass auf die Malfoys. Dafür würden sie büßen, schwor er sich.

Er wusste, was Lucius für ein sadistisches Schwein war.

„Komm Severus, gönn sie dir auch" sagte Lucius, als er sich in Lara vergossen hatte.

Severus ging um Lara rum und umschloss ihre Hüfte. Dann drang er in sie ein. Auch seine Stöße waren heftig, doch er versuchte ihr nicht wehzutun.

Er tat so, als wäre er in sie gekommen und zog sich aus ihr raus.

Leise murmelnd sprach er einen Verhütungszauber und schaute sich dann um. Greyback verging sich noch immer an eines der Muggelmädchen. Wieder und wieder schlug er ihr ins Gesicht, sodass sie blutete.

Hannah saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und schluchzte. „Verdammt" dachte er.

„Hey, ihr Drei, lasst uns tauschen" rief Wurmschwanz. Severus überkam der pure Ekel. Da würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Diese Ratte würde sich nicht an Lara vergehen.

„Nein Wurmschwanz, dass ist unser Spielzeug. Und ich glaube eh nicht, dass Severus sie rausrückt. Sie ist genau sein Typ" schaltete sich Lucius ein.

Severus erschrak zuerst bei diesen Worten, aber an Lucius Gesicht sah er nichts Skeptisches.

Greyback stellte sich nun hinter eines der Muggelmädchen und strich ihr mit dem Zauberstab über das Gesicht.

„Traurig, du bist so schön, aber leider nur Dreck" sagte er. „Avada Kedavra" zischte er und das Mädchen sank zusammen.

Lara schrie auf, doch Severus stürmte zu ihr und hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Lasst sie wieder in die Kerker bringen. Wir spielen nachher weiter" sagte er.

Doch bevor Wurmschwanz und ein anderer Todesser die Mädchen wegbringen konnten, gab es einen Knall.

Etliche Auroren, darunter Moody, Tonks und Shacklebolt standen im Raum. Sofort wurden die Todesser mit Flüchen belegt. Diese waren so geschockt, dass sie gar nicht reagieren konnten. Um Severus nicht zu verraten, belegte Moody ihn ebenfalls mit einem Fluch. Gefesselt brachte man die Männer auf direktem Wege nach Askaban.

Die Mädchen brachte man gleich auf die Krankenstation nach Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey war entsetzt, als sie diese sah.

Bei den Muggelmädchen wurden die Gedächtnisse gleich verändert, sodass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnten.


	18. Zerbrochen

ZERBROCHEN

Severus wurde zum Schein ebenfalls mit den anderen nach Askaban gebracht. Dort kamen die Männer in Einzelzellen. Mad Eye Moody wartete vor dem Tor auf ihn, als er wieder herausgelassen wurde.

„Geht's dir gut Severus" fragte er ihn und betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Doch eigentlich wusste er schon, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut ging.

Früher hatte Alastor ihn gehasst, denn er stand auf dem Standpunkt „Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser"

Doch bei Severus hatte er sich schwer getäuscht. Seit über Zwanzig Jahren stand Severus Dumbledore und dem Orden treu zur Seite.

Albus hatte den Orden sofort von dem heutigen Abend eingeweiht und ihnen auch erzählt, dass Severus Lara sehr mochte und heute wahrscheinlich sein größtes Opfer bringen würde.

Sie alle waren sehr schockiert darüber gewesen. Man kannte die Vorgehensweise der Todesser und wusste, wie sehr die Mädchen hatten leiden müssen.

„Nein, aber danke der Nachfrage. Ich möchte jetzt nur noch nach Hause" sagte Severus, „ich möchte endlich wissen, wie es…." Er verstummte.

„Der Kleinen geht es soweit gut" sagte Alastor leise, „körperlich zumindest ist sie bald wieder auf dem Damm, nur…."

„Die Seele" flüsterte Severus und Alastor nickte.

Dann apparierten sie vor die Tore Hogwarts und gingen dann stillschweigend hoch zum Schloss.

------

„Severus, mein Junge, wie geht's dir" fragte gleich Albus, als er dessen Büro betrat und schritt auf ihn zu.

Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Warum fragte ihn jeder, wie es ihm ging. Severus wurde es zuviel.

„Beschissen geht's mir" schrie er. McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, die einiges vom Orden zu berichten hatte, Ben, Katja und natürlich Moody schauten entsetzt.

„Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du deinen eigenen Schutzbefohlenen Gewalt antun musst, um ja die Wahrheit zu verbergen. Und wenn du mit ansehen musst, wie solche Mistkerle wie Malfoy dabei sind, die Frau, die…die du liebst zu erniedrigen. Sag mir Albus, wie würde es dir dann gehen. Ich habe es satt."

Er drehte sich um und rannte hinaus.

Die anderen hatten den Atem angehalten. Solche Worte hatten sie von Severus Snape in all den Jahren nicht gehört. Das war nicht der griesgrämige Mann, vor dem alle Schüler Angst hatten und der alle schikanierte. Das war ein Mann, der Höllenqualen litt.

„Wir können ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen" sagte McGonagall leise.

„Ich werde ihm nachgehen" sagte Ben. Er hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass Severus und Lara sich liebten. Ja, er musste sie lieben, denn dieser Severus war ein völlig anderer Mensch.

Als er an den Privaträumen ankam, klopfte er an.

„Severus, mach die Türe auf" sagte er, doch er bekam keine Reaktion.

„Los mach schon oder ich sprenge sie auf."

Er hörte das Schloss klicken und trat ein. Ein Schluchzen kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und Ben ging hinein.

Severus saß zusammengekauert vor seinem Bett. Noch nie hatte Ben einen Menschen so gesehen, … nein er hatte einen Severus Snape noch nie so gesehen.

Dort saß nicht der Mann, der sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte, der Mann, vor denen Schüler vor Angst wegrannten. Vor ihm saß ein Haufen Elend.

Er kniete sich vor ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Es tut mir so Leid Ben. Du musst mich hassen für das, was ich ihr angetan habe" schluchzte er.

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht Severus" sagte Ben.

„Aber ich hätte sie gleich dort wegholen müssen. Warum habe ich das nicht einfach getan. Warum habe ich mich nicht töten lassen, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Sie und die anderen" sagte er leise.

„Weil dann alles umsonst gewesen wäre. Fast Zwanzig Jahre Arbeit umsonst" antwortete Ben. „Und ihr wärt wahrscheinlich alle getötet worden. Auch wenn die Mädchen nun eine schwere Zeit vor sich haben, sie leben."

„Das wäre mir egal gewesen. Ich habe geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen zu verraten. Und heute habe ich Lara verraten. Ich habe die Person verraten, die ich…"

„…liebe. Ich weis Severus „sagte Ben. „Sie wird es schaffen, Lara ist stark. Und ich glaube, sie wäre glücklich, wen sie aufwacht, dass du da bist."

„Nein, sie wird mich hassen" sagte Severus. „Lässt du mich bitte ein wenig alleine. Ich möchte schlafen."

„Natürlich" antwortete Ben, verließ den Raum und ging dann Richtung Krankenstation.

„Wie geht's ihm" fragte Katja gleich.

„Nicht gut. Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe" antwortete Ben und seufzte.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns um ihn mehr Sorgen machen, als um Lara. Die ganze Sache hat ihn schwer mitgenommen."

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei und sie liefen gleich hinter den Vorhang, wo Lara lag.

Sie saß leichenblass in ihrem Bett. Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht und sie schrie:

„Nein, nein, lasst sie in Ruhe."

„Beruhige dich Schatz" sagte Katja und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mum, Dad" schluchzte Lara. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Madame Pomfrey kam gleich und gab ihr etwas zur Beruhigung.

„Sie haben sie getötet, einfach so" hörte man Lara noch sagen. Dann schlief sie wieder ein.


	19. GEdächtnisverlust

Gedächtnisverlust

Als Lara am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, fühlte sie, dass jemand ihre Hand hielt. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute erschrocken.

„Professor Snape? Was machen sie denn hier" fragte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Eltern hier erwartet.

Severus schaute sie ebenso entsetzt an und zog seine Hand zurück.

„An was erinnerst du dich" fragte er gleich und winkte Madame Pomfrey heran.

„Ich weiß, dass ich gerade zum Unterricht wollte. Aber was dann passiert ist, keine Ahnung. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es von der Aufregung käme, da es ja erst mein zweiter Tag hier ist" sagte sie.

Katja und Ben hatten auch gerade den Raum betreten und hörten, was Lara sagte.

Sie alle schauten Madame Pomfrey fragend an.

„Durch den Schock hat sie wohl eine Amnesie" flüsterte sie den Eltern leise zu.

„Mum, Dad" sagte Lara und umarmte ihre Eltern.

Severus war aufgestanden und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Ben ihn an die Schulter griff.

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Das wird schon wieder" sagte er.

„Aber es ist meine Schuld. Es ist so, weil ich ihr das alles angetan habe" flüsterte Severus und warf einen Blick auf Lara. Ihm zerriss es das Herz.

„Nein Severus. Wenn sie dich nicht gehabt hätte, wäre sie noch schlimmer dran. Dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich tot" zischte Ben. „Und nun höre auf mit dem Selbstmitleid. Hilf ihr, da raus zu kommen. Du liebst sie doch."

„Natürlich liebe ich sie…. aber sie hat es vergessen" antwortete er leise und verließ dann den Raum.

Ben ging wieder zurück zum Bett, wo Lara sich angeregt mit ihrer Mutter unterhielt.

„Also Hermine meinte, dass Snape voll ekelig sei. Aber ich fand es nett, dass er mich besucht hat" sagte sie gerade. Katja schaute Ben an und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Am späten Nachmittag wollten Rene, Jan, Harry, Ron und Hermine Lara besuchen.

Doch an der Türe hielt Ben sie auf.

„Ich muss euch vorher sagen, dass sie eine Amnesie hat. Sie denkt, dass es wohl gerade ihr zweiter Tag in Hogwarts ist" erzählte er ihnen.

„Also weis sie nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Wegen der Entführung uns so" sagte Harry, „aber das ist doch dann eigentlich positiv."

Den Schülern hatte man nicht erzählt, was mit den Mädchen geschehen war, doch sie waren alle erwachsen genug und konnten sich denken, was geschehen war.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber Madame Pomfrey ist sicher, dass die Erinnerungen irgendwann von alleine zurückkommen werden und auch müssen. Also bitte sagt ihr nichts" sagte Ben lächelnd.

Die Jungs gingen schon Richtung Krankenstation, als Hermine stehen blieb.

„Mister Miller, dann weis sie auch nichts mehr über sich und Professor Snape" fragte sie leise.

„Nein" antwortete Ben. Er war erst erstaunt, aber dann war er sich klar darüber, dass Lara ihre Freundin eingeweiht hatte.

Dann ging Hermine ebenfalls zu Lara.

„Hallo, freut mich, dass ihr mich besucht" sagte sie.

„Hier, wir haben dir etwas Süßes mitgebracht" sagte Ron und hielt ihr ein Päckchen hin.

„Vielen Dank. Also mir ist das echt peinlich. War wohl so nervös wegen der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, dass ich umgefallen bin" sagte sie.

„Ach das wird schon wieder" antwortete Jan.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile und quatschten, bevor sie dann zum Essen mussten.

„Nein, ich liebe dich nicht. Ich will nur das eine von dir" hörte sie ihn sagen.

Ein blonder Mann lag über ihr und grinste. Feuchte Hände betatschten ihren Körper.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig" sagte ein dunkelhaariger Mann und küsste sie.

Lara schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Ihr Atem war rasend schnell. Sie griff zu dem Glas, was neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Dann legte sie sich langsam wieder zurück.

„Nur ein Alptraum" dachte sie, drehte sich wieder um und war bald darauf wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie gerade in ein Toast biss, betrat Professor Snape den Raum.

„Guten Morgen Miss Miller" sagte er.

„Morgen Professor Snape" antwortete sie.

„Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass ich ihnen etwas Privatunterricht erteilen soll. Im Übrigen werden das die anderen Lehrer ebenfalls tun, sonst verpassen sie zuviel" sagte er.

„Wie lange muss ich denn noch hier bleiben" fragte sie.

„Zirka zwei Wochen, wie Madame Pomfrey mir mitteilte. Sie sagt, dass sie sich einen Virus eingefangen hätten" sagte er.

„Nun gut, am besten erzählen sie mir erst einmal, wie weit sie in ihrer alten Schule waren."

Das tat sie und er fing dann an, mit ihr den Stoff für seinen Unterricht durchzugehen.

Ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und nie mehr losgelassen.

Nach etwas zwei Stunden löste ihn Professor McGonagall ab. Seine Anwesenheit hatte sie mehr genossen, obwohl Professor McGonagall's Unterricht interessanter war.

Sie durfte einige Gegenstände in Tiere verwandeln. Zum Glück war Madame Pomfrey zu Tisch und sah dies nicht, denn sie duldete keine Tiere auf der Krankenstation.

So ging das fast zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag.

Und auch nachts war es immer dasselbe. Schweißgebadet wachte sie immer wieder auf und konnte sich auf diese Träume keinen Reim machen.

Und endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie die Krankenstation verlassen durfte. Ihre Freunde hatten den Gryffindors Laras Lage erklärt und alle waren bereit zu helfen.

Es sollte immer jemand in ihrer Nähe sein, falls es zu Zwischenfällen kommen sollte.

Nun betrat endlich nach zwei Wochen im Bett mit Hermine den Kerker zur Zaubertrankstunde. Severus schluckte, als er sie sah.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape. Ich melde mich zurück" sagte sie und lächelte.

„Mhh" grummelte er nur.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Es tat weh, sie hier sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass ihre Erinnerungen an ihn weg waren.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht. Einerseits wünschte er sich seine Lara wieder zurück, andererseits war er aber auch froh, dass sie vergessen hatte, was er und die anderen ihr angetan hatten.

Die Stunde verlief ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse. Nach dem Unterricht lief Lara zusammen mit Hermine und Neville Richtung große Halle, als sich ihnen ein paar Slytherins in den Weg stellten.

„Na, du Miststück" sagte Pansy Parkinson und stellte sich vor Lara.

„Was ist denn mit dir" fragte Lara und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Ihr seit Schuld, dass Draco in Askaban sitzt. Wer weis, was ihr denen vom Ministerium erzählt habt" zischte Pansy.

„Ich weis nicht, was du meinst. Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass dieser Draco in Askaban sitzt und wer ist ihr?" antwortete Lara.

„Jetzt pass mal auf Parkinson. Ihr wisst wahrscheinlich ganz genau, wofür er in Askaban sitzt und wir können uns das ebenfalls denken. Tu hier mal nicht so blöd" mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

Harry und Ron kamen angerannt, da sie das Geschrei gehört hatten, als sie ebenfalls in die große Halle wollten.

„Was'n hier los" fragte Ron.

Nun stellte sich Goyle vor Lara. „Dafür werden du und die anderen beiden bezahlen. Aber ich schätze mal, dass Draco dich schon genug gestraft hat, als er dich flachgelegt hat was?" flüsterte er und grinste sie fies an.

Blaise hatte das Spiel mit angesehen und war den Korridor zurück gelaufen.

„Professor, sie müssen schnell kommen" rief er aufgeregt und rannte dann wieder aus dem Raum heraus.

Neville hatte Goyles Worte gehört und hatte so eine Wut im Bauch, dass er ausholte und ihm mit voller Wucht seine Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Goyle schaute kurz auf und fiel dann um. Alle Blicke gingen auf Neville.

„Der hat gesessen" rief Ron laut und lachte

Lara schaute nur zwischen den Leuten hin und her und begriff überhaupt nichts. Außerdem zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und ihr war schlecht.

„Kann mir bitte jemand erzählen was hier los ist" schrie ein mit wehender Robe angestürmter Snape.

Vor Schreck sagte keiner etwas.

„Sie haben Lara angegriffen und ihr gedroht Sir" sagte schließlich Blaise.

„Du Verräter" zischte Crabbe.

„Ja, und ich bin stolz drauf. Aber du scheinst ja stolz auf deinen Dad und Draco zu sein, dass sie hingehen und sich Frauen nehmen, als wären sie Spielzeug" fauchte Blaise.

Alles hielt den Atem an. Jedermann konnte sich denken oder ahnen, was die Todesser mit Frauen machten, doch niemand hatte es bisher ausgesprochen.

„Was ist Crabbe. Willst du auch mal so werden. Ich wette ja, denn dich nimmt ja keine freiwillig" fügte Blaise wütend fort. Es war völlig rot im Gesicht und man sah ihm völlig an, dass er solche Worte einmal loswerden wollte.

Sogar Severus schaute den Jungen beeindruckend an, doch er sagte nichts.

„Wow" sagte dafür Ron.

Hermine hatte gerade einen Blick zu Lara geworfen, als…

„Professor" schrie sie, da er sofort neben Lara stand. Und bevor sie zusammenbrach und auf den Boden krachte, hatte er sie aufgefangen.

Er wurde sehr nervös. „Slytherin, heute Abend um Zwanzig Uhr zu mir in den Kerker" zischte er. Dann hob er Lara fest in seine Arme und wollte mir ihr zur Krankenstation.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Bitte benachrichtigen sie Professor McGonagall. Miss Granger, sie können mit mir kommen" sagte er und lief dann los.


	20. Bittere Erkenntnis

Bittere Erkenntnis

Severus hatte Lara gleich in eines der Krankenbetten gelegt und schilderte Madame Pomfrey, was geschehen war. Hermine erzählte ihr dann noch, was die Slytherins Lara an den Kopf geworfen hatten.

„Mein Gott, das arme Ding. Es muss ja regelrecht verwirrend für sie gewesen sein" meinte Madame Pomfrey. Dann schob sie Severus und Hermine regelrecht aus dem Krankenzimmer, da Lara absolute Ruhe bräuchte.

Draussen kam ihnen Professor Dumbledore entgegen. Hermine begrüsste ihn und verabschiedete sich dann. Severus nickte ihr zu und lächelte.

„Wie geht es ihr? Fragte Albus.

„Poppy hat ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben" antwortete Severus und seufzte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Nein ist es nicht. Du hättest es auch nicht verhindern können. Und nun geh und ruh dich aus" sagte Albus leise und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hinknien" befahl der Mann ihr und drückte sie auf den Boden. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht öffnete er seine Hose.

Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in ein paar dunkle Augen, die sie eingehend betrachteten. Dann verspürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz im Unterleib.

„Ich liebe dich. Verzeih mir" flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Hechelnd und unter Tränen wachte Lara auf. Sie sah sich um und wusste, dass sie auf der Krankenstation war.

Warum tat er dies? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde sie lieben. Und dann hatte er sie einfach ausgeliefert. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig. Nie wieder könnte sie einem Menschen in die Augen sehen.

Verwirrt und wie in Trance stand sie auf und schlich leise aus dem Raum. Nach für sie endlosen Minuten betrat sie seine Räume. Sie wusste, dass er um diese Uhrzeit sicher nicht hier sein würde.

Geradewegs ging sie auf eines der Schränkchen zu und fand schnell, was sie suchte.

Ohne einen klaren Gedanken, öffnete sie die kleine Phiole mit dem roten Inhalt und leere sie in einem Zug. Es würde bald vorbei sein. Bald würden diese schlimmen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

Sie setzte sich auf den eiskalten Fussboden des Kerkers und wartete. Wartete auf…

.------------------

Severus lag im tiefsten Schlaf, als sein Zauberstab hell aufleuchtete. Jemand war in sein Labor eingedrungen, welches er mit einem Alarmzauber belegt hatte.

Rasch zog er sich seine Robe über und rannte los. In den Kerkern angekommen, bot sich ihm ein Bild, welches ihm das Blut gefrieren liess.

Lara sass im kurzen Nachthemd bekleidet, schon leicht blau angelaufen auf dem Erdboden. In der Hand hielt sie eine Phiole, die leer zu sein schien.

Was ihn aber am meisten erschreckte, waren ihre Augen, die ihn mit purem Hass anblickten.

Er stürmte auf sie zu und riss ihr die Phiole aus der Hand. „Nein" schrie er auf und sank schluchzend vor sie. Dann rüttelte er an ihr.

„Warum Lara, warum hast du das getan" schrie er.

Sein Schrei hatte die Bewohner einiger Gemälde geweckt und auch Peeves erschien neugierig.

„Peeves, geh und hol Poppy" schrie er und an einen Zauberer, der neugierig aus einem Gemälde schielte: „Holmes, bitte informiere Albus" Der Zauberer verschwand sofort aus seinem Bild. Und auch Peeves, der sonst nur Unsinn im Kopf hatte, erkannte den Ernst der Lage und verschwand.

Lara starrte ihn immer noch böse an. Er wollte ihre Wange berühren, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Warum Severus?" sagte sie nur.

Severus sah sie an und schluckte. Er wusste, dass sie sich wieder erinnern konnte.

„Lara, ich…."

„Du verdammter Mistkerl. Du hast mir etwas vorgespielt und mich dann an deine Freunde verraten. Hat es wenigstens Spass gemacht" zischte sie.

Albus und Poppy stürmten in den Raum und stoppten, als sie Lara reden hörten.

„Und ich dachte, du liebst mich genauso wie ich dich" fügte Lara hinzu. Dann bäumte sie sich kurz auf und wurde ohnmächtig.

Poppy ging zu ihr runter.

„Was hat sie genommen?" sagte sie.

„Colodeus" schluchzte Severus leise. Die Krankenschwester hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schaute entsetzt zu Dumbledore.

„Dann haben wir nicht viel Zeit" sagte dieser nur. „Wir müssen gleich eine Nachricht ins St. Mungo geben, damit sie den Trank zubereiten.

„Nein, dass mache ich selber" sagte Severus. „Bringt sie nur hier raus-„

Er krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und begab sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Vorratskammer.

„Meinst du er schafft es alleine" fragte Professor McGonagall, die mittlerweile erschienen war und an der Türe stand.

„Es ist sehr viel Arbeit. Ich hoffe es, doch er könnte Hilfe gebrauchen" sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Die wird er bekommen" antwortete Minerva und ging gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Dort traf sie wie erwartet Hermine, die hier jeden morgen als erstes anzutreffen war.

Sie erzählte ihr, was geschehen war. Hermine brach natürlich in Tränen aus, doch als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nickte sie ihrer Lehrerin nur zu.

Hermine lief gleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal und weckte dort Ginny und Parvati. Danach ging sie gleich zu den Jungs.

„Was'n los Hermine?" fragte Ron und gähnte.

„Lara hat versucht sich umzubringen. Sie hat Colodeus genommen" sagte sie. Ginny schluchzte auf und auch alle anderen waren schockiert.

„Aber das ist doch das stärkste Gift überhaupt" sagte Neville. „Es heisst, wenn sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Stunden ein frisch zubereitetes Gegengift erhält, dann….."

„stirbt sie" antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, und der Trank ist schwierig. Man braucht dafür das Mark der Kobelia" fügte Neville hinzu.

„Professor Snape ist schon dabei ein Gegenmittel zu brauen, aber er braucht unsere Hilfe, da er ziemlich durcheinander wegen Lara ist" erzählte Hermine weiter.

„Wieso ist der denn durcheinander" fragte Rene.

„Am besten ich erzähle von vorne. Lasst mich ausreden, dann geht's schneller. Fragen könnt ihr hinterher" sagte sie. „Lara hat die Wette gewonnen. Ja, sie hat es geschafft Snape rumzukriegen."

Parvati stiess einen Schrei aus. „Sorry" murmelte sie gleich.

„Doch sie hat festgestellt, dass unser gehasster Professor doch nicht so schrecklich ist und sich in ihn verliebt. Und umgekehrt genauso. Professor Snape hat jedoch der ganzen Sache ein Ende gemacht. Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, ihm bei der Zubereitung zu helfen und ich sagte ihr, dass ich euch ebenfalls frage. So wer ist dabei?" sagte sie und schaute in die Runde.

„Ich denke mal, nun wissen wir, warum Snape so üble Laune hat" sagte Neville leise. „Er liebt sie und sie wusste es noch nicht mal mehr. Also ich bin dabei."

„Aber warum hat sie denn Gift genommen" fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube, dass werden wir erst erfahren, wenn wir es schaffen, das Gegenmittel herzustellen" antwortete Hermine.

„Was stehen wir dann hier noch rum. Ich mache auf jeden Fall mit. Lara ist wie eine Schwester für mich" sagte Jan und rannte schon aus der Türe. Die anderen folgten ihm ohne lange zu überlegen.

Die Gruppe lief so schnell sie konnte Richtung Kerker, auch wenn sie irgendwie alle ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch hatten. Keiner konnte sich wirklich vorstellen, dass Lara Snape liebt und umgekehrt.

Hermine klopfte nervös an die Kerkertüre.

„Ja" rief Severus von drinnen mit hektischer Stimme.

Als sie eintraten, stockten die Schüler zuerst. Dort stand ihr Zaubertranklehrer nicht wie sonst mit hochgeschlossener Robe. Nein, er hatte nur ein weisses Hemd an. Dessen Ärmel hatte er hochgekrempelt und er lief hektisch durch den Raum und suchte allerlei Sachen zusammen.

„Professor, wir möchten ihnen gerne helfen" sagte Hermine.

Severus hielt an und starrte auf die Gruppe. Er war im ersten Moment völlig perplex. Das hatte er auf keinen Fall erwartet. Aus seinem Mund kam daher nur ein „Warum?"

„Weil sie Lara lieben und wir auch. Nur auf eine andere Weise" antwortete Jan. Er hielt den Atem an, weil er es so gar nicht sagen wollte. Gespannt wartete er schon auf das Donnerwetter.

„Mr. Finnigan, Mr, Thomas und Mr. Berg. Bitte machen sie vier Kessel zurecht und stellen sie diese aufs Feuer. Sie müssen sie aber vorher mit Salamanderbalsam einschmieren" sagte er. „Und das Feuer immer schön im Augen halten…bitte."

Die drei schauten zuerst kurz verwirrt, dann aber machten sie sich gleich an die Arbeit.

„Miss Weasley, Miss Patil und Miss Granger, schneiden sie mir bitte die Kräuer, die rechts auf dem Tisch liegen ganz klein.

Mister Weasley und Mister Adam, bitte gehen sie zu Hagrid und Madame Sprout und besorgen mir, was hier auf dieser Liste steht" fügte er fort und übergab Ron die Liste.

„Geht klar Professor" sagte Ron und sie rannten los.

„Mister Potter und Mister Lang, bitte holen sie mir aus der Vorratskammer dieser Phiolen hier auf der Liste und stellen sie diese in der gleichen Reihenfolge auf den Tisch da drüben" sagte er weiter. Er zeigte auf einen kleinen braunen Tisch, der links an der Wand stand.

Neville wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen.

„Mister Longbottom, würden sie mir bitte helfen. Ich weis, sie haben ein Händchen für Kräuter und Wurzeln. Und wenn mir jemand bei der Kobelia helfen kann, dann sind sie es" sagte er zu Neville gerichtet.

Die anderen hatten kurz ihre Köpfe in ihre Richtung gedreht. Hatte da wirklich gerade Snape, Neville so etwas wie ein Kompliment gemacht, wo er ihn doch sonst immer so anging.

Neville war ganz kurz verwirrt. Hatte Snape wirklich ihn gemeint. Er wartete schon, dass dieser jeden Moment in höhnisches Gelächter ausbrach oder er ihn anfauchte, doch Severus starrte ihn nur erwartungsvoll an.

Mit hocherhobenen Hauptes sagte er dann: „Sehr gerne Sir" und rannte gleich zum Werkzeug, um scharfe Messer zu holen.

So arbeiteten alle konzentriert und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Allen war die Anspannung im Gesicht anzusehen, jedoch ging irgendwie alles wie von alleine.

„Miss Granger könnten sie diesen Kessel hier ständig rühren. Ich muss noch Blut von L… Miss Miller holen" sagte er. Hermine nickte und nahm ihm die Rührkelle aus der Hand.

„Mit eiligen Schritten lief er zur Krankenstation.

„Poppy, ich brauche noch das Blut" sagte er und gab ihr eine kleine Phiole. Severus musste schwer schlucken, als sie den Vorhang zur Seite schob. Lara war leichenblass und hatte blutunterlaufende Augen.

„Bleib kurz bei ihr. Ich muss eine Nadel holen" sagte die Krankenschwester leise.

Er setzte sich ans Bett und nahm Laras Hand.

„Bleib bei mir" flüsterte er. Er strich ihr über die Haare. „Ich liebe dich und hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen." Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Wie weit seit ihr Severus" fragte ihn Albus, der hinter ihm erschienen war.

„Es ist bald geschafft. Dann müssen wir nur noch hoffen, dass die Zeit reicht" antwortete er.


	21. Kampf ums Überleben

Kampf ums Überleben

Severus und Albus schreckten auf einmal hoch, als Lara fürchterlich anfing zu Husten und dabei Blut spuckte. Dumbledore lief gleich hinaus, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen, die kurz in ihre Privatgemächer wollte, um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Denn genau wie alle anderen hatte sie den ganzen Tag schon auf den Beinen gestanden.

Severus hob Lara aufrecht und hielt ihr ein Tuch unter den Mund.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken" fragte er sie leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Sie schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, nickte aber dennoch.

Er hielt ihr ein Glas mit Wasser an die Lippen und sie trank ein wenig.

„Danke" sagte sie zögerlich, legte sich zurück in ihr Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Severus dachte, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Wage es gar nicht, dich einfach so davonzustehlen Lara. Ich will dir noch soviel erklären und dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe!" flüsterte er zu sich selber. „Und danach kannst du mich zum Teufel scheren."

Albus und Poppy waren wieder erschienen und die Krankenschwester untersuchte Lara sofort. Mit besorgtem Blick schaute sie zu den beiden Männern.

„Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit. Severus, wie lange braucht ihr noch?" sagte sie schließlich.

Er stand auf und überlegte kurz. „Ich werde etwas versuchen" sagte er nur und rannte mit der Phiole, die Poppy auf einen kleinen Tisch gelegt hatte wieder hinaus.

Albus setzte sich zu Lara und schaute sie besorgt an.

Lara öffnete ihre Augen. „Professor Dumbledore" flüsterte sie.

„Pscht Kind, nicht reden. Es strengt zu sehr an" sagte er lächelnd und nahm ihre Hand.

„Warum will gerade er mir helfen" fragte sie.

„Weil er dich liebt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für dich schwer zu verstehen ist, doch ich kann dir nur eines sagen. Wenn Severus nicht getan hätte, was er getan hat, dann wären du und die anderen schon gar nicht mehr unter uns" sagte er.

„Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er alles getan um dich da rauszuholen. Er wäre für dich in den Tod gegangen."

Lara liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Ich gebe mir ein wenig die Schuld an der Sache. Denn ich war es, der Severus dazu gedrängt hat nichts zu verraten. Es hört sich jetzt vielleicht ein wenig gefühlskalt an, doch ich bin froh, dass er sich dazu entschieden hat" erzählte er weiter. „Wenn du jemanden verurteilen möchtest, dann mich."

„Ich liebe ihn doch auch. Nur ich bekomme diese schlimmen Bilder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich kann oder eher gesagt konnte sie nicht einordnen. Deshalb…" sagte Lara schluchzend.

„Ich schätze, dass alles sehr fremd für dich gewesen sein muss" sagte er. „ Aber nun genug geredet. Dazu ist später immer noch Zeit."

Er hatte gesehen, dass Laras Atmung langsamer wurde, da sie das sprechen wirklich anstrengte. Und er hoffte, dass sie wirklich für ein weiteres Gespräch Zeit hatten.

Severus war wieder in die Kerker geeilt. Er sah wohl sehr besorgt aus, denn all schauten ihn ängstlich an.

„Professor, wie geht es ihr" fragte Harry.

„Nicht sehr gut" antwortete er leise. Er schüttete die Phiole, in der sich Laras Blut befand in den Kessel, den Hermine immer noch rührte.

„Madame Pomfrey befürchtet das schlimmste. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen…."

„…ihr den Trank gleich zu geben" kam ihm Neville zuvor. Er hatte mit einem Buch in der Ecke gesessen, kam nun auf ihn zu und hielt es ihm hin.

Severus nickte.

„Ja Mister Longbottom. Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich wohl auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht" antwortete er. „Wir müssen dem Trank nur noch eine Messerspitze Kobeliamark hinzufügen und dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten."

„Wie stehen dann ihre Chancen Sir" fragte Rene.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe besser, als wenn wir warten, bis der Trank richtig durchgezogen ist. Dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät" antwortete er.

„Aber ist es nicht gefährlich das Mark aus der Kobelia rauszuholen" meinte Hermine und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

Ja Miss Granger. Deshalb werden sie jetzt gleich alle den Raum verlassen. Ich habe…oder eher gesagt Miss Miller hat ihnen die Auswirkungen der Kobelia im Unterricht neulich erläutert" sagte er.

„Ich werde hier bleiben Sir, um ihnen das Werkzeug zu reichen" sagte Neville entschlossen. Dann schaute er für einen kurzen Moment doch ängstlich. „N..Nur wenn sie es zulassen."

„Gut Mr. Longbottom. Ich wollte sie eh gerade fragen, ob sie mir assistieren wollen" antwortete Severus und lächelte ihn sogar kurz an.

„Professor Dumbledore hat in der Küche etwas Essbares für sie zubereiten lassen. Gehen sie in Professor McGonagalls Büro" sagte er schließlich und schob die verdutzten Schüler aus dem Raum.

„Hab ich da eben richtig gesehen. Hat der echt gelächelt" sagte Seamus.

„Ja und ich kann nicht glauben, dass er Neville bitten wollte, ihm zu assistieren" sagte Ginny. „Das ist ja ein völlig anderer Mensch, wenn er so…..ähm privat ist."

Als sie kurz vor Ende des Kerkers waren, sahen sie Blaise auf der Treppe sitzen.

Dieser stand nun auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Wie geht es Lara" fragte er schüchtern. „Es tut mir so leid. Das ist nur die Schuld von diesen dämlichen Idiot Malfoy." Er schniefte leise.

Harry konnte dies nicht mit ansehen, stürmte auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn. Blaise erschrak fürchterlich. „Harry…nicht" flüsterte er.

„Nein ist schon gut. Ich habe die Nase voll von diesem Versteckspiel" antwortete dieser. Dann drehte er sich um.

„So Leute, ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen. Und wenn ihr mich danach links liegen lasst, dann… dann ist es mir auch egal. Also ich bin schwul und habe eine Beziehung mit Blaise seit fast einem Jahr" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Kurz war es auf dem Gang still.

„Ha Dean, du schuldest mir eine Gallone. Ich sagte doch, er erzählt es uns noch vor Schulende" sagte Ron grinsend.

„Aber woher… und warum" stammelte Harry. Er war nun völlig verwirrt und auch Blaise starrte die anderenan , die grinsend dort standen.

Ron stellte sich nun vor die beiden und klopfte dann Harry auf die Schulter.

„Hör mal Kumpel. Ich bin dein bester Freund oder? Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte nicht bemerkt dass du schwul bist. Ich oder eher gesagt wir haben es letztes Jahr schon bemerkt. Aber wir haben nichts gesagt, weil wir dich nicht bloßstellen wollten. Denn wir sind Freunde und da macht man so etwas nicht" sagte er.

„Aber warum…" fragte Harry wieder.

Die Mädchen kicherten nun.

„Erstens, weil du Null Interesse an Mädels hast. Da könnte ne Veela vorbeispazieren und du würdest es nicht mal bemerken und zweitens solltest du im Schlaf nicht soviel von Blaise reden" antwortete Ron wieder und grinste.

Harry und Blaise liefen nun rot an.

Dann blickte Harry zu den anderen. „Wollt ihr mich denn noch als Freund?"

„Klar, wenn nicht dann hätten wir dich doch schon vorher angequatscht, meinst du nicht" sagte Seamus.

„Und dein Blaise schien ja nett zu sein, wenn er es mit dir aushält" sagte Ron und hielt Blaise seine Hand hin, die dieser dankend annahm.

„So nun lasst uns essen gehen" sagte Hermine, ging zwischen Harry und Blaise und hakte sich in ihre Arme.


	22. Der Meister und sein Helfer

Der Meister und sein Helfer

„Fertig Mister Longbottom" fragte Severus gerichtet zu Neville, der ein wenig zitternd dastand.

„Ja Sir" antwortete dieser und reichte dem Professor ein Messer. Ein anderes behielt er selber in der Hand.

Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte das Messer dann genau an der Mitte der Kobelia an. Langsam schnitt er in sie und schob dann eine Wurzelhälfte zur Seite. Dann nahm er die linke Hand zur Hilfe, um sie festzuhalten.

„Nun sind sie dran" sagte er zu Neville, ließ jedoch den Kopf gesenkt.

Neville setzte das Messer nun an die andere Seite und schnitt nun leicht schräg unter die andere Wurzel und zog diese dann nach oben.

Schweißperlen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Nun kam der kritische Teil. Denn nun mussten sie aufpassen, dass sie keine der Hälften irgendwie losließen und diese sich berührten.

Severus kratzte nun mit dem Messer das Mark aus der Mitte der Kobelia und tat es in eine Schale.

„Das wäre geschafft" sagte er leise. „Und nun schnell weg damit."

Gleichzeitig hoben sie die Kobelia an, noch immer die Hände an je einer Hälfte und gingen dann im Gleichschritt zu einem großen brodelnden Kessel mit Talenumwasser und warfen sie dort hinein.

Neville setzte sich erstmal auf einen Stuhl. Er war leichenblass im Gesicht.

„Das haben sie gut gemacht Mr. Longbotton" sagte Severus und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„D…Danke Sir" stammelte Neville nur.

„Und nun müssen wir uns sputen" fügte Severus fort.

Er nahm die Schale mit dem Mark und fügte eine Messerspitze in den Trank. Dann rührte er ihn um und füllte ihn dann in eine Flasche.

„Gehen wir" sagte er.

Sie rannten zur Krankenstation, wo schon Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore und auch Ben und Katja warteten. Katja saß mit verheulten Augen auf einem Stuhl und war sofort aufgesprungen, als die beiden den Raum betraten. Sofort umarmte sie Severus.

„Danke das du das alles für sie tust" sagte sie. Severus nickte nur und drehte sich dann weg.

Gleich übergab er der Krankenschwester die Flasche und diese verschwand gleich hinter dem Vorhang, wo Lara lag.

Dann geschah etwas für alle vollkommen unerwartetes. Severus, der sich zum Fenster gedreht hatte, fing leise an zu schluchzen und sank dann auf die Knie.

Ben nahm seinen Freund tröstend in den Arm.

„Es wird alles gut, Severus. Ich glaube du legst dich endlich etwas hin. Du bist seit Tagen auf den Beinen und gegessen hast du auch nichts" sagte er.

„Wir können eh im Moment nur noch abwarten" sagte Katja.

Albus trat auf Severus zu und hob ihn am Arm hoch.

„Komm, ich bringe dich in deine Gemächer. Poppy wird dir gleich etwas für einen ruhigen Schlaf geben" sagte der alte Mann mit sanfter Stimme.

Ohne eine Gegenwehr ließ Severus sich von ihm fortführen.

Neville hatte das alles mit großen Augen angesehen. Das hatte er wirklich nicht von seinem Professor erwartet. Neville hatte immer Angst vor ihm gehabt. Doch nun sah er, dass auch Severus Snape nur ein Mensch war, ein Mensch der auch Gefühle hatte. Er tat ihm leid.

„Neville, die anderen sind in Professor McGonagalls Büro. Du gehst am besten auch dorthin und stärkst dich. Und vielen Dank auch an dich" sagte Katja.

Neville lächelte sie an, nickte und verließ den Raum. Noch immer völlig verwirrt von dem eben geschehenden betrat er das Büro seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Wie ist es gelaufen" fragte Harry gleich.

„Habt ihr Lara den Trank schon gegeben?" sagte Ginny.

Alle stürmten auf ihn zu und bombardierten ihn mit Fragen, doch er schaute sie nur an. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Neville, was ist los" fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Er liebt sie wirklich" sagte er nur leise.

Die anderen schauten ihn nur fragend an. Dann fing er an ihnen zu erzählen, was sich eben auf der Krankenstation zugetragen hatte.

„Verstehen kann ich es trotzdem noch immer nicht Ron, „" sagte dass sie Snape liebt."

Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Ben den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass Sev…Professor Snape jahrelang ein Doppelleben geführt hat" fing er an zu erzählen und die Köpfe drehten sich alle in seine Richtung.

„Jetzt wo die meisten Todesser in Gewahrsam sind, kann man frei darüber reden. Ich vermute, dass er am Anfang gar nicht so fies werden wollte, aber mit den Jahren hat dieses Schauspielen ihn abstumpfen lassen. Wie kann man am besten verhindern, dass sich jemand einem nähert?" sagte Ben und schaute die Schüler an.

„In dem man einfach dicht macht und ekelig wird" antwortete Seamus. „Dann will ja keiner nah an dich ran."

„Genau. Glaubt mir, er hat all die Jahre unter einem entsetzlichen Druck gestanden. Von beiden Seiten" führte Ben fort.

„Na dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir bald vielleicht ein wenig von dem wirklichen Professor Snape zu sehen bekommen" meinte Hermine und die anderen nickten zustimmend.


	23. Die Flucht

DIE FLUCHT

Severus war nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder fit. Während er sich anzog, biss er in ein Sandwich, welches man ihm wohl hingestellt hatte.

Dann eilte er wieder zur Krankenstation und betrat leise den Raum. Nur Madame Pomfrey war dort.

„Wie geht es ihr Poppy" fragte er.

„Es scheint zu wirken Severus. Ihre Lage hat sich zumindest nicht verschlechtert" sagte sie freundlich. „Bitte bleibe doch kurz bei ihr. Ich werde noch ein paar Kräuter von Pamona holen."

Er nickte und setzte sich neben Lara. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und glitt mit seiner jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger entlang.

„Wo bin ich" hörte er Lara leise fragen.

„Auf der Krankenstation" antwortete er. Er wollte aufstehen, um Poppy und Albus zu holen.

„Nein bleib bei mir" sagte sie und hielt seine Hand fest.

Leise schluchzte er, während er ihre Hand küsste.

„Es tut mir alles so leid. Alles was passiert ist, war meine Schuld" flüsterte er.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid, dass ich dir für alles die Schuld geben wollte. Aber es war alles zuviel. Erst konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern und dann auf einmal an so vieles, was ich aber nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Die Gedanken haben mich regelrecht aufgefressen" antwortete Lara.

„Fast hätte ich dich verloren" sagte er.

Lara zog ihn zu sich. „Ich liebe dich" sagte sie und berührte mit ihren Lippen seine.

„Hmmm" hustete Dumbledore und grinste.

„Na da haben unsere Zaubertranklehrlinge und ihr Meister wohl gute Arbeit geleistet" sagte er fröhlich. Er kam auf Lara zu und nahm ihre Hand. „Deine Eltern kommen auch gleich."

„Danke Professor. Aber wieso Lehrlinge" sagte sie und schaute ihn fragend an.

„All deine Freunde haben mir geholfen, dass Gegengift herzustellen" antwortete Severus ihr.

„Was? Und sie leben alle noch" sagte sie und grinste.

„Na du bist ja schon wieder zu scherzen aufgelegt" rief Ben und stürzte auf seine Tochter. Mit Tränen in den Augen begrub er seine Tochter mit Küssen.

„Hallo mein Kleines. Was hast du uns für Sorgen gemacht" sagte er leise.

Auch Katja kniete sich auf die andere Bettseite und hielt ihre Tochter fest im Arm.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Lara. „Es war mir irgendwie alles zuviel und…"

„Schon gut. Nun haben wir dich ja wieder" antwortete er und strich ihr über die Wange.

„So und nun ruhst du dich noch ein wenig aus. Ich nehme an, dass deine Freunde dich nachher besuchen wollen und dann hast du wieder großen Trubel" sagte Dumbledore.

Er, Ben und Katja verließen wieder den Raum.

„Ich werde morgen wieder kommen, wenn du willst natürlich nur" sagte Severus.

„Ja, ich denke mal wir haben einiges zu bereden" antwortete Lara.

Er nickte ihr zu und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Natürlich war die Freude über Laras Überleben riesig. Ihre Freunde erschienen tatsächlich noch am gleichen Nachmittag und brachten allerlei Süßigkeiten mit.

Sie hatten ausgemacht, Lara erstmal nicht zu fragen, wieso sie das getan hatte.

Lara schlief an diesem Abend glücklich ein. Natürlich hatte sie wieder diesen Traum, jedoch konnte sie ihn als sie aufwachte diesmal einordnen. Madame Pomfrey war gleich zu ihr geeilt und hatte sie beruhigend in den Arm genommen.

Severus betrat am nächsten Morgen beladen mit einem Tablett leise den Raum. Lara schlief noch tief und fest. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und sah sie an.

Als er sie so da liegen sah, konnte er nicht anders. Er beugte sich über sie und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort wollte er zurückweichen, weil er erstens selber erschrak und zweitens Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hatte. Doch er spürte, wie eine Hand sich in seinen Nacken legte und ihn wieder runter zog.

Laras Zunge spielte an seinen Lippen und entriss Severus ein leises Knurren.

Sie öffnete die Augen und grinste.

„So würde ich gerne jeden Morgen geweckt werden" sagte sie.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Frühstück" sagte er und holte das Tablett.

„Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, du sollst alles aufessen, ansonsten kommt sie morgen selber. Ich werde ihr dann ausrichten, wie du geweckt werden willst" sagte er lachend.

„Untersteh dich. Ich glaube, dann esse ich lieber" antwortete sie und begann ein Toast zu essen.

„Wie geht es dir heute" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

„Viel besser. Aber bei der Pflege von allen. Also ich könnte glatt dem Honigtopf Konkurrenz machen" sagte sie und zeigte auf den Tisch vor ihrem Bett, der über und über mit Süßigkeiten beladen war.

„Lara, wir sollten über alles…" sagte er.

„Später bitte" sagte sie nur lächelnd.

Nach dem Frühstück zog Lara ihn zu sich. Mit den Fingern strich sie über seine Lippen und küsste ihn. Ihr war irgendwie komisch zumute, doch sie machte weiter, indem sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob.

Sogleich gewährte Severus ihr Einlass. Wild entschlossen zog er sie noch näher an sich. Mit seinen Händen glitte er ihren Körper entlang und wanderte dann unter ihr Shirt. Bei dieser Berührung verkrampfte Lara völlig. Ihr Körper fing an zu zittern und sie starrte ihn ängstlich an. Severus bemerkte dies und ließ sofort los.

„Tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht" sagte er und stand auf. Er hatte sich fast gedacht, dass die Erinnerungen an diese fürchterliche Nacht ihr doch mehr zu schaffen machten, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Plötzlich klopfte es und Laras Freunde steckten ihre Köpfe in den Raum.

„Kommen sie ruhig rein, ich wollte eh gerade gehen" sagte Severus schnell und rauschte dann hinaus. Er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte.

Lara war mit ihren Gedanken woanders. Sie sah Lucius vor sich, wie er sie zwang ihn zu befriedigen. Draco der mit einem Grinsen über ihr lag und sie sah ihn. Severus Gesicht, welches voller Schmerz zusah.

Lara wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie begriff selber nicht, warum sie ihn eben zurückgewiesen hatte. Manchmal wünschte sie, dass sie doch den Trank genommen hätte, den er ihr damals anbot. Tina und Hannah konnten sich kaum noch an etwas erinnern.

Ihre Freunde bemerkten, dass wohl gerade etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

„Lara, was ist passiert" fragte Hermine.

Bisher hatte sie Niemandem die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Doch sie wollte, dass ihre Freunde endlich wussten, warum sie sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden hatte.

Langsam und stockend fing sie an zu erzählen und ließ kein Detail aus.

Ginny fing gleich zu Anfang an leise zu weinen und auch Parvati schluchzte ab und zu auf. Bei den Jungs sah man regelrecht, wie die Wut auf die Malfoys und die anderen Todesser stieg.

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, doch alle hörten ihr geduldig zu. Nachdem sie alles erzählt hatte, fing Lara fürchterlich an zu schluchzen und Jan nahm sie gleich in den Arm.

„Verdammt, warum…warum haben diese Mistkerle das getan. Warum haben sie das Mädchen einfach so getötet" sagte sie.

„Lass alles raus" redete Jan ihr zu und hielt sie fest.

Harry hatte rechts neben ihr gestanden und berührte nun ihren Arm.

„Wir sind für dich da" sagte er.

„Er denkt jetzt bestimmt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr will" sagte sie.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er wird es verstehen. Und vielleicht war es gut, dass du nun alles raus gelassen hast" antwortete Harry, „man kann nicht immer alles in sich Reinfressen. Irgendwann geht man kaputt."

Nun schaute sie ihn an und musste grinsen. „Das sagst gerade du" flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja das sage ich. Ich glaube, du hast noch gar nicht geschaut, wer alles hier ist, oder?" antwortete er.

„Sorry, nicht wirklich" sagte sie und schaute durch den Raum. Und dann sah sie neben Seamus Blaise stehen, der sie mit Tränen in den Augen anlächelte.

„Blaise" sagte sie und hob ihre Hand. Gleich kam er zu ihr.

„Na dann bin ich ja froh, dass ihr euch nun nicht mehr verstecken müsst" sagte sie.

Severus hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und war gleich zu Albus gegangen.

„Herein" rief dieser, als er anklopfte.

„Severus, mein Junge, wie geht es dir" fragte der alte Mann freundlich und spielte an seinem Bart.

„Es könnte besser sein. Bevor du gleich etwas sagst, lass mich bitte ausreden „ sagte Severus und schaute Dumbledore durchdringend an.

„Also, ich möchte mich bis Ende des Schuljahres beurlauben lassen. Ich möchte, dass Lara ihren Abschluss macht, aber das kann sie nicht, wenn ich hier bin. Ich lenke sie nur ab."

Albus verstand zwar nicht wieso und weshalb, doch er sagte nichts und schaute ihn nur an.

Severus schaute nun zu Boden und flüsterte: „Sie kann nicht vergessen Albus. Sie kann nicht vergessen, was ich ihr angetan habe."

„Ich verstehe" sagte Albus nun, „aber meinst du sie wird vergessen, wenn du fort gehst. Die Erinnerungen Severus hat sie nicht, weil du hier bist, sondern sie hat sie hier." Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Kopf.

„Aber ich werde deinen Wunsch akzeptieren, damit auch du Zeit bekommst, die Dinge zu verarbeiten" führte er fort.

„Danke" sagte Severus nur.

„Wohin wirst du gehen" fragte Albus.

„Das möchte ich lieber nicht sagen, da ich dich kenne" sagte Severus und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber ich werde mich einmal die Woche bei dir melden."

Er verabschiedete sich schnell und rannte gleich in seine Räume, um zu packen und dann schnellstens hinter die Appariergrenze zu eilen, denn er kannte ALbus. Der war sicher schon auf dem Weg.

Es klopfte und Dumbledore betrat die Krankenstation.

„Na, wie ich sehe scheint es an Besuch nicht zu mangelnd" sagte er freundlich.

Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Lara ich wollte es eigentlich nicht tun, aber vielleicht kannst du es aufhalten" sagte er.

„Ist etwas mit Sev…Professor Snape" sagte sie

„Ja das kann man sagen. Er ist gerade dabei Hogwarts zu verlassen" sagte er.

„Was, aber warum" sagte sie und wurde blass. Auch ihre Freunde schauten den Professor fragend an.

„Weil er denkt, es wäre einfacher für dich alles zu verarbeiten, wenn er nicht hier ist" sagte er. „Du könntest so nicht vergessen."

„Natürlich kann ich nicht vergessen. Das werde ich wohl nie können, aber ich werde lernen, damit zu leben und er auch" schrie sie fast. „Dieser Esel kann doch nicht einfach davonlaufen."

„Überleg mal Lara. Du konntest auch nicht damit umgehen und warst noch ein viel größerer Esel. Er läuft nur davon" sagte Harry.

„Wenn du dich beeilst, dann kannst du den Esel vielleicht noch einholen" sagte Dumbledore und grinste.

Und Lara lief. Ihre Freunde schauten ihr nach.

Sie stieß die große Eingangstüre auf. Draußen war es kalt, der Wind pfiff durch die Bäume, die rechts und links standen.

Dann sah sie ihn. Mit einem Koffer in der Hand hatte er die Grenze fast erreicht. Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu.

„Severus, nein" schrie Lara in der Hoffnung, dass er sie hörte. „Geh nicht!"

Fast hatte sie ihn erreicht, als er den Kopf schüttelte und mit Tränen in den Augen rief: „Es tut mir leid."

Es gab einen Knall. Lara sank genau dort auf die Knie, wo Severus Sekunden vorher verschwunden war, und weinte.


	24. PRüfungen und Lichtblicke

Prüfungen und Lichtblicke

Es waren mittlerweile zwei Wochen vergangen und Lara hatte nichts von Severus gehört.

An dem Abend seines Verschwindens war sie schluchzend zu ihren Freunden zurückgekehrt.

Keiner verstand so richtig, warum er gegangen war. Wenn Lara mit allem klar käme, dann

wäre es doch für einen Mann wie Snape auch kein Problem, hatte Neville gemeint.

Auch ihre Eltern konnten sich keinen Reim daraus bilden und hatten keine Ahnung, wohin gegangen sein könnte. Und Dumbledore? Ja, ihn hatte sie natürlich auch gefragt, doch er hatte ihr ebenfalls gesagt, dass er nicht wüsste, wo er sei. Severus hätte es ihm nicht gesagt, weil er Lara seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten hätte.

Die Prüfungen hatten mittlerweile angefangen und für Lara war

das Lernen eine sehr gute Ablenkung. Um ja nicht viel an ihn denken zu müssen, lernte sie deshlab wie eine Besessene.

Nur abends verzog sie sich immer, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Heute hatten sie endlich ihre letzte Prüfung in Astronomie gehabt und waren alle froh, dass es vorbei war.

Nun saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum bei heißem Kakao. Auch Blaise saß dabei. Als Harry die anderen Gryffindors gefragt hatte, waren sie alle einverstanden gewesen.

„Was machst du denn nun nach der Schule Neville" fragte Hermine und schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Ich darf bei Madame Sprout in die Lehre. Und danach werde ich weitermachen, um irgendwann in die Forschung zu können" antwortete er freudestrahlend.

„Ja Neville das passt" sagte Lara lächelnd.

„Und was machst du" fragte Neville.

„Ich werde Verwandlung studieren und dann mal sehen. Vielleicht werde ich mal hier Lehrer und unterrichte eure Kinder" sagte sie lachend.

„Auf jeden Fall werde ich in zwei Wochen erstmal einen Job anfangen. Ich habe noch keinen Studienplatz und wir müssen uns ja irgendwie die Wohnung finanzieren."

„Welchen Job und welche Wohnung" fragte nun Dean.

„Ich werde bei Madame Malkin arbeiten und die Wohnung ist in der Tenley-Avenue 13, London. Besuche sind erwünscht" fügte sie hinzu.

„Aber das ist ja die selbe Adresse wie Hermines" rief Neville.

„Klar, und die von Ron und Rene auch" sagte Lara. Sie war sehr froh, als Rene sie fragte, ob sie nicht Lust auf eine Wohngemeinschaft hätte.

Harry wollte mit Blaise erstmal ein Jahr um die Welt und dann seine Aurorenausbildung anfangen. Auch er würde dann mit in die WG ziehen, ebenso wie Ginny, wenn sie die Schule beendete.

Sie erzählten sich noch ein wenig von ihren Berufswünschen. Nach einer Weile setzte Lara sich an den Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

„Geht's dir gut" fragte Hermine, die sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Hmm" murmelte sie. „Aber er fehlt mir so. Ich wette Dumbledore weis wo er ist."

Die Jungs schauten besorgt zu ihr rüber, tuschelten kurz und gingen dann hinaus.

Parvati und Ginny setzten sich nun auch zu Lara und Hermine.

„Ich denke mal, dass es für ihn auch nicht so leicht ist" meinte Hermine nun.

„Ja, aber einfach so wegrennen. Gemeinsam hätten wir es geschafft. Er hat mich ja in dem Sinne gar nicht vergewaltigt und das muss er begreifen" sagte Lara.

Alle schauten sie verwirrt an.

„Guckt nicht so. Vielleicht könnt ihr es nicht verstehen, aber ich bin froh, dass er es getan hat. Wer weis, wer sonst noch über mich hergefallen wäre. Es läuft mir ja jetzt noch kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich daran denke, was Greyback mit Tina angestellt hat" erzählte sie weiter. „Ihr könnt euch diese Augen gar nicht vorstellen. So einen hasserfüllten Blick habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Aber hätte er dich nicht einfach packen können und wäre mit dir wegappariert" sagte Parvati.

„Dann wäre die ganze Deckung hin gewesen und sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich solange suchen und ihn dann töten" sagte Hermine. Lara nickte nur.

Die Türe sprang plötzlich auf und eine Horde Jungs stürmte in den Raum.

„Lara" schrie Harry, „vielleicht wissen wir, wo Snape steckt."

„Wo denn" fragte sie ungläubig und wurde ganz nervös.

„Parcy's Oaks" sagte Neville.

„Wo?" sagte Lara erneut.

„Wir waren so dreist und sind in seine Räume eingedrungen und haben dort in seinen Sachen gewühlt. Und da haben wir in seinem Schreibtisch hier dieses Prospekt gefunden" sagte Neville und Harry reichte ihr den Prospekt.

„Leider steht da nirgendwo, wo es liegt" sagte Blaise, „aber es wäre ja schon mal ein Hinweis. Und wo es ist, finden wir auch noch raus."

Lara nickte. Es war noch eine Woche bis Schulende und danach würde sie nach ihm suchen.


	25. Gedanken und Taten

GEDANKEN und TATEN

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar Athena" sagte Severus und lächelte, während seine Haare im Kerzenschein leuchteten.

„Du weist, dass ich für dich da bin" antwortete ihm eine schlanke, braunhaarige Frau, die gerade vom Bett aufgestanden war.

„Noch etwas Wein" fragte Severus, nachdem er sich sein Hemd angezogen hatte.

„Nein, ich geh gleich unter die Dusche und dann schlafen. Sonst bin ich morgen wieder grummelig und meine Patienten müssen es ausbaden" sagte sie lachend.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging dann hinaus.

Nun saß er alleine vor dem knisternden Kamin und nippte an seinem Wein.

Heute war der letzte Schultag für die Siebtklässler in Hogwarts. Sie hatten einen Monat vor den anderen frei, sodass die jüngeren Schüler Zeit hatte, den riesigen Abschlussball für die Abgänger vorzubereiten.

Er war sicher, dass Beste getan zu haben.

Gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Parcy's Oaks hatte er Athena kontaktiert. Sie wusste es, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Hier an diesem schönen Ort, der irgendwie an eine Holzfällerhütte in Kanada erinnerte, kam er immer, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde, und er Ruhe haben wollte.

In der Zwischenzeit standen Lara, Hermine, Rene in ihrer neuen Wohnung. Ron war noch im Fuchsbau, um seine restlichen Sachen zu holen.

„Wow, endlich eigene vier Wände" rief Rene und rannte gleich in sein Zimmer. Die Mädels taten es ihm gleich und packten ihre Sachen aus. Die Wohnung war teilweise möbliert und einige ihrer eigenen Möbel hatten ihre Eltern schon hergebracht.

Es klingelte und Rene öffnete die Türe.

„Hallo Mr und Mrs Miller" rief Rene und ließ sie hinein. Mit Tüten bepackt betraten Katja und Ben die Wohnung.

„Wir dachten, da ihr bestimmt wenig Zeit habt, kaufen wir ein wenig für euch ein" sagte Ben, während Katja schon dabei war, die Tüten auszupacken. Dinge, wie Butter, Toast, Milch und Saft lagen nun ausgebreitet auf dem Beigen Tisch.

„Klasse Danke ihr zwei" sagte Lara.

„Wann sollst du eigentlich bei Madame Malkin anfangen" fragte Katja.

„Erst übernächste Woche" antwortete Lara.

„Gut, dann ist ja noch Zeit" sagte Ben und trat vor seine Tochter. „Harry war gestern bei mir und hat mich wegen Parcy's Oaks gefragt. Ob ich es kennen würde."

Lara schaute ihren Vater an. In der letzten Woche hatten sie und ihre Freunde etliche Bücher nach diesem Ort durchforstet, aber nichts gefunden.

„Harry scheint ein Gespür für so was zu haben" sagte Ben und holte ein Foto aus seiner Tasche. „Denn Parcy'S Oaks ist mir sehr bekannt." Er gab ihr das Foto.

Darauf sah man eine schöne kleine Hütte mitten in einem Wald. Severus und ihr Vater standen davor und winkten ihr fröhlich zu.

„Aber…..wo ist dieser Ort Dad?" sagte Lara sichtlich nervös.

„Schottland. Heutzutage nennt man es aber einfach nur Trowning" antwortete Ben.

Lara schaute ihn an. Trowning war ihr bekannt.

„Danke Dad" sagte Lara und umarmte ihn. „Ich werde gleich ein paar Sachen packen und hinapparieren."

Ben nickte und grinste dann: „Nimm den alten Jungen aber nicht ganz so hart ran" sagte er.

„Ich will hoffen, dass er überhaupt positiv reagiert" sagte Lara und seufzte.


	26. Parcys

PARCY'S OAKS

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige getan hast" fragte Athena, während sie Severus Schläfe massierte.

„Na, ich hoffe es doch" antwortete er und stöhnte leise auf.

Er hatte Athena die ganze Geschichte mit Lara und ihm erzählt. Zuerst war sie schockiert, weil er sich mit einer Schülerin eingelassen hatte, aber je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr amüsierte sie es.

„Und sie hat wirklich während dem Unterricht…also sie muss ja wirklich ein ganz freches Früchtchen sein" sagte sie, als Severus ihr das mit dem Bedrängnis seines besten Stückes im Unterricht erzählt hatte.

Athena war sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte, aber es war seine Entscheidung.

-----------------

Lara war indessen vor das Hauptgebäude von Parcy's Oaks appariert. Sie schaute sich in dem riesigen Parkgehege erstmal um. Viele hunderte kleiner Hütten standen dort verteilt und überall standen Menschen und unterhielten sich.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich suche Hütte Sechsundsiebzig" sprach sie eine Frau an, die gerade ihren Weg kreuzte. Die Nummer hatte ihr Vater natürlich ebenfalls verraten.

„Da müssen sie hier rechts dem Weg folgen, dann am Ende die kleine Brücke überqueren und sich dann wieder rechts halten. Dann fängt die Siebziger Reihe an" antwortete die Frau lächelnd.

„Vielen Dank" sagte Lara und ging den Waldweg entlang. Sie fand, was sie sah wirklich sehr schön. Und alle Leute, die ihr unterwegs begegneten, begrüßten sie freundlich, was sie sofort erwiderte. Ihr war sehr warm, sodass sie ihren Pullover auszog und ihn sich um die Schulter band.

An der Hütte angekommen, stieg ihre Nervosität und sie stockte kurz. Ihre Angst, dass er sie vielleicht abweisen würde, war groß. Sie entschied sich, erst einmal durch das große Fenster auf der Veranda zu schauen. Vielleicht war er gar nicht da. Leise schlich sie sich die Treppe hinauf und schaute ins Haus.

Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah.

Severus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sein Oberkörper war nackt. Hinter ihm sass eine Frau und massierte ihm den Rücken. Lara wurde es schwindelig und sie wollte nur noch weg. Doch als sie sich tränenüberströmt umdrehte, stieß sie einen Topf um, der links neben ihr stand und dieser schepperte zu Boden.

Schnell apparierte sie fort.

Severus und Athena waren bei dem Lärm hoch geschreckt und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie rannten aus der Türe und teilten sich auf. Athena lief links und er rechts. Doch niemand war zu sehen.

„Hier ist niemand" schrie Severus.

„Hier auch nicht, aber ich habe etwas gefunden" rief Athena zurück.

Severus kam um die Ecke und wurde leichenblass, als er den Pullover sah, den Athena in den Händen hielt.

„Der gehört Lara" sagte er leise. Völlig irritiert setzte er sich auf die Bank, die vor der Hütte stand.

„Sie muss durch das Fenster gesehen haben" sagte Athena, „Oh nein Severus, sie hat uns gesehen und…"

----------------------------------------------

Lara war gleich nach Hause appariert. Tränenüberströmt lief sie in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Hermine, die mit Ron, Harry, Neville und Parvati im Wohnzimmer saß, lief ihr gleich hinterher.

„Was ist passiert" fragte sie und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie erstmal zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Parvati hatte schon Tee zubereitet und schenkte Lara eine große Tasse ein.

Sie erzählte, was sie in Parcy's Oaks gesehen hatte.

„Er hat eine andere" schluchzte sie. „Ich war nur ein netter Zeitvertreib für ihn."

Währendessen waren Severus und Athena nach Deutschland appariert und standen nun vor dem Haus der Millers, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand zu Hause war.

Severus klingelte und nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Türe.

„Severus" rief Katja und umarmte ihn. Von oben ertönte ein Schrei.

„Athena. Das gibt es doch gar nicht" rief Ben, stürmte die Treppe runter und hob Athena durch die Luft.

„Das ist ja eine Ewigkeit her. Katja das ist Athena Wambley."

„Freut mich" antwortete Katja und reichte Athena die Hand. „Ben hat mir schon soviel von ihnen erzählt. Aber kommt doch erstmal rein."

Ben begrüßte Severus und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bitte nennen sie mich doch Athena" sagte sie zu Katja.

„Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt. Eigentlich wollte ich dir den Hals umdrehen, aber ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht" sagte Ben.

„Gut geht es mir ganz und gar nicht" sagte Severus leise und seufzte.

Vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude hatten Ben und Katja etwas vergessen, doch nun schaute Katja ganz verwirrt.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Lara war doch auf dem Weg, um dich zu suchen" sagte sie nun.

„Und sie hat mich gefunden" antwortete er.

Er erzählte den beiden, dass sie Laras Pullover vor dem Haus gefunden hatten, doch von ihr gab es keine Spur.

„Oh nein, und sie hat euch zusammen gesehen" sagte Ben.

„Du musst es ihr erklären, dann wird sie es sicher verstehen." sagte Katja.

„Dazu muss ich sie erstmal finden. Deshalb bin ich hier" sagte Severus.

„Sie wohnt nicht mehr hier Severus" sagte Ben.

Für einen Moment sank Severus in sich zusammen.

„Du findest sie in der Tenley-Avenue Dreizehn in London. Sie wohnt dort mit Ron, Rene und Hermine" fügte Ben hinzu.

„Dann werde ich keine Zeit verlieren und gleich zu ihr" antwortete Severus und stand auf.

„Soll ich dich begleiten" fragte Athena.

„Nein, das ist nett, aber da muss ich alleine durch" sagte er und lächelte ihr zu.

„Ok, aber in einer Stunde kommen wir nach" sagte Ben.

Severus nickte und apparierte dann.


	27. Erklärungen

Erklärungen

Lara hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig beruhigt und trank nun ihrem Tee. Ihre Freunde hatten sie erzählen lassen. Neville reichte ihr immer wieder Taschentücher und Ron streichelte ihr sanft den Rücken.

Sie war wirklich froh, solche Freunde zu haben.

Es klopfte an der Türe. „ Ich gehe schon. Das wird bestimmt Dean sein" sagte Hermine, ging hinaus und öffnete die Haustüre. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand.

Severus hob einen Finger an seinen Mund und flüsterte: „Bitte Miss Granger. Ich glaube, ich muss hier etwas klären."

Hermine nickte und ließ ihn hinein.

„Hör mal Lara. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich nur ausgenutzt hat. Wenn es so wäre, dann hätte er doch wohl kaum seinen Job aufs Spiel gesetzt" sagte Ron.

„Und zweitens hätte er sich bestimmt nicht damals in eine solche Gefahr gebracht, als…ähm das damals passiert ist."

Die Türe öffnete sich und Ron schluckte.

„Da muss ich ihnen sogar zweimal zustimmen Mister Weasley. Langsam machen sie mir Angst" sagte Severus und lächelte Ron an.

Laras Kopf war hochgeschnellt, als sie Severus Stimme hörte.

„Was willst du?" fauchte sie.

„Dir einiges erklären" antworte er.

„Danke, aber ich glaube das kannst du dir sparen. Ich habe genug gesehen" zischte Lara weiter.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen euch alleine" sagte Hermine und wollte aufstehen.

„Nein Miss Granger. Bitte bleiben sie. Ich möchte gerne, dass sie mitbekommen, was unsere Gute denn gesehen hat" zischte er nun ebenfalls durch die Zähne.

„So Lara. Dann sag mir, was du gesehen hast." Severus verschränkte seine Arme und starrte sie an.

„Na dich und diese Frau. Ich schätze mal, dass ihr wohl gerade ein Schäferstündchen halten wolltet. Dein Hemd hattest du ja schon gar nicht mehr an" sagte Lara laut.

„Ich gebe dir Recht" sagte er trocken. Lara zitterte bei den Worten und auch Ron klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich hatte mein Hemd schon abgelegt" führte er fort. Er stellte sich vor Lara, zog sie hoch, sodass sie gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen. Ihre Arme hielt er fest, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Aber sage mir eines. Hast du gesehen, dass Athena dabei war, irgendwelche Kleidung abzulegen" fragte er.

Lara antwortete nicht.

„Oder hast du die Phiole gesehen, die sie in der Hand hatte, um damit meine Narbe am Rücken zu versorgen, die sich entzündet hatte" fragte er weiter.

Lara liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Oder hast du die Tasche neben ihr gesehen, wo draufstand „Dr. Athena Wambley, Heilerin für seelische Krankheiten."

Er ließ sie nun los und trat ein Stück zurück.

„Sag mir, hast du irgendetwas gesehen, wofür du mich verurteilen kannst… Miss Miller" zischte er.

„Aber…."wollte Lara sagen.

„Nicht aber. Athena ist meine Therapeutin seit über Fünfzehn Jahren. Übrigens habe ich sie durch deinen Vater kennen gelernt, da sie in einer Klasse waren. Ich brauchte sie in den letzten Wochen mehr denn je. Denn ich kann nicht vergessen Lara" sagte er.

Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich gegangen bin, um mich in ihre Arme zu flüchten. Nein, ich bin gegangen, damit du eine glückliche Zukunft haben kannst. Ich wollte nicht dass du daran kaputtgehst, mich jeden Tag zu sehen und immer daran erinnert zu werden. Ich habe die Angst in deinen Augen gesehen und habe keine andere Lösung gesehen als….."sagte er.

„…Wegzulaufen" schrie Lara, sodass alle erschraken.

„Du kannst nicht weglaufen, ich kann es auch nicht. Ich werde meine Leben lang daran erinnert werden, aber ich werde damit leben. Der einzige, der das wohl nicht kann bist du. Wo ist der Mann, der Voldemort die Stirn geboten und sein Leben riskiert hat? Und dann läufst du vor Erinnerungen weg."

„Früher war mir auch alles egal. Ich wusste nicht, was es bedeutet…" Er stockte. Nun waren ihm die anwesenden Personen doch ein wenig peinlich.

„Ich liebe dich Lara und ich will dass du glücklich bist" sagte er.

„Ich bin glücklich Severus" sagte Lara und trat vor ihn. Mit der linken Hand berührte sie seine Wange. „Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich dich bei mir habe."

Er zog sie an sich und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. „Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Lara leise.

Hermine schluchzte nun leise auf.

„Man für das ginge ich sogar freiwillig ins Tütü" sagte Ron und alle lachten.

„Passen sie auf Mister Weasley, sonst nehme ich sie noch beim Wort" sagte Severus.

Parvati hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch Tee zubereitet und kam nun damit ins Wohnzimmer, als es erneut an der Türe klopfte.

Sie stellte das Tablett ab und öffnete die Türe.

Ben, Katja und Athena betraten den Raum.

„Na, wie es aussieht habt ihr euch ja endlich wieder versöhnt" sagte Ben.

„Lara darf ich dir Athena vorstellen" sagte Severus und zog Athena zu sich.

Lara lief ein wenig rot an und streckte Athena die Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich sehr. Eigentlich muss ich mich ja bei ihnen entschuldigen. Jetzt haben sie wahrscheinlich Stress gehabt und das nur wegen mir" sagte Lara.

„Ach was. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hätte ich auch so reagiert. Obwohl nein, ich glaube, ich hätte gleich einen Fluch abgeschossen" sagte Athena lachend.

Sie setzten sich und Parvati kam mit einer weiteren Kanne Tee und Tassen wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wann fängt eigentlich die Abschlussfeier an" fragte Neville.

„Um Acht, aber wir sollen schon Mittags dort sein, wegen der Zeugnisse" antwortete Hermine.

Nach zwei Stunden etwa verabschiedeten sich Laras Eltern und auch Athena wollte nun endlich die Heimreise antreten.

„Ich werde nun auch gehen, aber ich komm bald wieder" sagte Severus. „Ich werde nach Hogwarts und Albus Bescheid geben."

„Gut, ich denke mal ein paar Tage ohne dich werde ich noch verkraften" sagte Lara.

„Wieso Tage? Ich komme nachher wieder und hole dich" sagte er grinsend. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss.

Dann apparierte er auch schon.


	28. Ohne Angst

OHNE ANGST

Albus wartete schon mit zwei Krügen Butterbier in seinem Büro, als Severus dort eintraf.

„Woher…ach was frage ich überhaupt. Du weist ja eh alles" sagte Severus und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Dann setzten sie sich und tranken erstmal genüsslich ihr Bier.

„Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist. Ja Ben hat mich schon informiert" sagte Albus grinsend.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass sich nun alles geklärt hat. Und ich hoffe, dass ich nun endlich in Ruhe leben kann…mit ihr" antwortete Severus lächelnd.

„Ganz sicher. Ich für meinen Teil habe ganz sicher nichts dagegen. Du hast es dir verdient" sagte Albus.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich Lara ein paar Tage zu mir holen. In drei Tagen ist ja sowieso der Abschlussball" führte Severus fort.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich glaube, ihr wart lange genug getrennt" sagte ein schmunzelnder Dumbledore.

„Ach ich habe noch etwas vor Albus. Ich bitte dich und auch die anderen Lehrer am Mittag vor dem Ball zu mir in den Kerker" sagte er und schritt schon wieder die Türe hinaus.

„Was…."wollte Dumbledore sagen, doch Severus grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lara stand gerade in der Küche und machte sich einen Tee, als zwei Arme sie von hinten packten. Vor Schreck ließ sie die Tasse fallen, die sie gerade aus dem Schrank geholt hatte.

„Severus, musst du mich so erschrecken" schrie sie und grinste jedoch dann. „Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

„Mister Weasley hat mich vom Fenster aus gesehen und mir die Türe geöffnet" sagte er und lachte. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt ein paar Sachen packst und mich nach Hogwarts begleitest" sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist schon erledigt" antwortete sie schelmisch grinsend. Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab und schon kam ein kleiner Koffer in die Küche geflogen.

„Lass uns noch die anderen Verabschieden" sagte sie und zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer.

„So Leute, der Herr hier möchte mich nach Hogwarts entführen. Aber wir sehen uns ja schon bald wieder" sagte sie und fing an einen nach dem anderen zu umarmen.

„Na dann viel Spaß" flüsterte Hermine und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Auch Severus verabschiedete sich freundlich und dann apparierten sie.

„Man ich kann mich noch immer nicht an einen freundlichen Snape gewöhnen" sagte Ron.

„Och, ich mittlerweile schon. Steht ihm gut" sagte Ginny und lachte.

In Hogwarts angekommen, gingen die zwei gleich in Severus Privatgemächer. Lara packte ihre Sachen aus und legte sie auf den runden Tisch im Schlafzimmer.

„Nein, warte du kannst sie hier reintuen" sagte er und zeigte auf ein freies Fach im Kleiderschrank.

„Oh, der Herr meint wohl, ich komme öfters" sagte Lara und schaute ihn von der Seite an.

Er verschränkte seine Arme.

„Na, das will ich ja wohl schwer hoffen. Ich lass dich nicht mehr so einfach weg" sagte er.

Lara stellte sich vor ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich will ja auch gar nicht weg" antwortete sie und küsste ihn dann. „So und nun bin ich so frech und lege mich in deine Badewanne."

Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Bad. Er sah ihr lächelnd hinterher.

Lara ließ sich Wasser einlaufen, zog sich aus und legte sich dann in die Wanne. Plötzlich wurde es kurz dunkel und dann wieder ein wenig hell. Überall auf dem Wannenrand standen Kerzen verteilt und Severus saß grinsend neben ihr auf einem Stuhl.

Sie winkte ihn mit einem Finger heran und zog ihn zu sich runter. Ihre Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund und spielte mit seiner. Severus schlang eine Hand um ihren Nacken. Lara machte sich indessen an seinem Hemd zu schaffen.

„Lara, bitte ich will nicht, dass du …." Sagte er.

„Pscht, ich will es" sagte sie. „Ich will dich endlich wieder spüren" sagte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Ohne Angst."

„Aber solltest du irgendwelche Bedenken spüren" führte er fort.

„Dann melde ich mich" sagte sie grinsend und knöpfte weiter sein Hemd auf. Sie stand nun auf, sodass Severus ihren nassen Körper berühren konnte. Er zog sie eng an sich.

„Mein Gott, was habe ich dich vermisst" sagte er und küsste ihren Hals.

Er hielt inne und hob sie einfach aus der Wanne. Wild küssend ging er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich dann mit ihr aufs Bett fallen. Lara setzte sich auf ihn und er fing an ihr Dekolette zu liebkosen und wanderte dann in Richtung Brust, wo er sanft ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm und leicht anfing, daran zu saugen. Lara stöhnte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen.

Sie drehte sich nun von ihm runter und legte sich neben ihm. Er wollte sich gerade halb auf sie legen, als sie ihn runterschubste. Er sah sie ängstlich an.

„Tut mir…" sagte er, doch Lara zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ein kurzes Wedeln und seine Kleidung war vollständig verschwunden.

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer" sagte sie schelmisch und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihn. Sanft umschloss Severus Mund den ihren mit einem Kuss.

Lara löste sich wieder und wanderte nun zu seiner Brust. Ihre Zunge umkreisten seine Brustwarzen und sie merkte, dass dies ihn erregte. Sie spürte zumindest, dass seine Erektion gegen ihre Schenkel drückte.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie zwischen ihre Beine und umfasste diese. Severus zog scharf den Atem ein, als Lara begann, ihn sanft zu massieren.

Langsam wanderte Lara nun weiter seinen Bauch entlang und leckte dann kurz über Severus Schaft.

Er zuckte zusammen. „Biest" zischte er.

Laras Zunge leckten über seine Hoden und wanderte dann wieder etwas höher, um seinen Penis vollständig zu umschließen.

Severus musste sich hart zusammenreißen, um sich nicht gleich in ihrem Mund zu ergießen.

„Komm her" flüsterte er leise. Er zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie wieder.

„Ich liebe dich. Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?"

Lara hatte seinen Penis schon wieder umschlossen und setzte sich dann auf ihn.

„Oh Merlin" zischte Severus, als sie anfing sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Er umfasste ihren Po, um sie zu stützen und knetete ihn leicht.

Sie beugte ihren Oberkörper vor, sodass ihre Zunge wieder in seinen Mund schieben konnte.

Severus schafft es, sich zu Bettkante zu bewegen und stand dann mit ihr zusammen auf, um sich dann zu seinem Schreibtisch zu begeben. Dort angekommen setzte er Lara auf diesen.

Seine Bewegungen waren nun langsam, da er jeden Zentimeter genießen wollte. Zärtlich biss er in ihr Ohrläppchen. Lara genoss ihn ebenfalls. Keine Spur von Angst. Sie wusste, dass Severus sie liebte und ihr nie im Leben wehtun wollte. Sie bemerkte natürlich seine Vorsicht und grinste innerlich.

Als Severus Ohr nah an ihrem Mund wahr flüsterte sie: „Severus los nimm mich schneller."

Severus lachte: „Ganz wie sie wünschen Madame." Verlangend und angeregt von ihren Worten keuchte er ihr diese Worte in den Mund und stieß sie dann schneller in sie.

Nun war es noch eine Sache von kurzen Minuten, als Lara sich eng um seinen Penis zusammenzog und anfing am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Und auch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sie in sie.

Zärtlich küsste er sie wieder und wieder und sprach dann einen Säuberungs- und Verhütungszauber. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zurück auf das Bett.

Er schmiss sich neben sie und zog dann die Bettdecke über beide.

Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie dann ein.


	29. Danke

Danke

Der Tag des Abschlussballs war gekommen. Schon früh am morgen trafen etliche Schüler ein und rannten durch das Schloss. Auch Hermine und Ron waren schon sehr früh dort und saßen mit Neville in der großen Halle zusammen und tranken Tee.

Lara wurde von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster schimmerten. Severus lag eng an ihr und hatte ein Bein um sie geschlungen. Sie schaute ihn an und berührte sanft seine Wange. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn und er öffnete die Augen.

„Guten Morgen" sagte Lara.

Severus lächelte und zog sie noch enger an sich. Er fühlte sich die letzten zwei Tage freier denn je. Er war glücklich, weil er diese Freiheit nun genießen konnte und er war glücklich, weil er nun neben der Frau, die er liebte aufwachen durfte.

„Wie spät ist es" fragte er.

„Schon Neun. Also Professor, wenn heute Unterricht wäre, dann hätten sie glatt verschlafen" antwortete sie grinsend.

Lara stand nun auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie eine heiße Dusche genommen hatte, zog sie sich an und ging dann zu ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Spiegel kämmte sie ihre Haare, als sich seine Arme um sie schlangen. Er wirbelte sie rum und küsste sie verlangend.

Also Sir, ich muss schon bitten" sagte sie, doch er lachte nur.

„Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und komme um Zwölf mitsamt deinen Freunden zu mir in den Kerker" sagte er.

Lara schaute ihn an und nickte. „Okay. So ich werde mal gehen. Ron und Hermine warten sicher schon auf mich" sagte sie und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal.

Severus machte sich, nachdem auch er sich angezogen hatte, auf dem Weg zum Kerker.

Pünktlich um Zwölf betraten Lara und ihre Freunde den Kerker. Zuerst waren sie alle verwirrt gewesen, als Lara ihnen Bescheid gegeben hatte, doch sie waren alle da. Auch die Lehrer hatten sich pünktlich eingefunden.

Was sie jedoch alle irritierte war, dass es im Kerker stockdunkel war.

Doch plötzlich erhellte sich der Raum. Dobby, der Hauself stand grinsend vor ihnen und zeigte mit der Hand auf eine festlich geschmückte Tafel hinter sich.

„Professor Snape kommt sofort, sie sollen schon Platz nehmen" sagte er.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte: „Danke Dobby, das habt ihr ja schnell hinbekommen."

„Ach du hast das angeleiert Albus. Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können. Jedes Mal wenn ich Dobby bat, ein paar kleine Leckereien herzuholen, kam er mit Torten, Schweinebraten und Eiscreme" sagte Severus lachend.

Er stellte sich vorne an den Tisch und schaute sie alle an.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Ich denke mal, es ist bekannt, dass ich keine großer Redner bin" sagte er und man hörte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr" sagte Dumbledore vergnügt und griff nach einem Keks-

„Ich möchte mich zuerst einmal bei euch Schülern bedanken. Ohne eure Hilfe wäre Lara wohl heute nicht mehr unter uns" sagte er und berührte sie sanft an den Schultern. Sie lächelte und musste schwer schlucken.

„Also Danke Mister Finnigan, Mister Thomas, Mister Meyer, Miss Weasley, Mister Berg, Mister Lang, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter und Miss Granger" sagte er und schüttelte jedem die Hand. Die Schüler erwiderten es sofort, jedoch stand ihnen die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das war für sie ein völlig anderer Snape.

Dann ging er rüber zu Neville.

„Ihnen möchte ich besonders danken Mister Longbottom. Es ist schon eine Leistung eine Kobelia auseinander zunehmen. Ich glaube sie werden mal ein ganz großer Kräuterkundler" sagte er und schüttelte Neville, der rot angelaufen war, die Hand.

„Danke Sir" sagte Neville leise.

„Dann möchte ich mich noch bei meinen Kollegen und natürlich bei dir Albus bedanken. Ihr habt mich all die Jahre immer seelisch unterstützt, obwohl ich wohl immer so ein Ekel war, wie man mir gesagt hat" sagte er weiter.

Professor McGonagall und Madame Sprout saßen mit Tränen in den Augen da und schauten Severus bewundert an. Damit hatte wirklich niemand gerechnet.

„So nun genug der Worte. Haut rein" sagte Dumbledore und griff schon nach einer Schweinehaxe. Er hatte gesehen, dass Severus echt schwer zu kämpfen hatte.

Lara stand auf, ging auf Severus zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie.

„Und ich dich erst. Ich bin froh, dass ich das geschafft habe. Mir war ganz mulmig" sagte er ebenfalls leise.

Sie aßen gemütlich und erzählten sich dies und das. Die Schüler schauten ab und zu in Severus Richtung und schüttelten leicht den Kopf. Sie fanden den anderen Snape gar nicht so schlecht.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden verabschiedeten sie sich, um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen.

------

Severus stand nun im Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel, als ihm der Atem stockte. Lara war aus dem Bad getreten und lächelte ihn an.

„Nimmst du mich so mit" sagte sie und schaute an sich runter.

Sie trug ein traumhaftes schwarzes mit Pailletten besetztes Kleid. Es war schulterfrei, jedoch trug sie ein schwarzes Samtband um den Hals. Außerdem war es sehr tailliert geschnitten und wurde unten rum weit.

Severus ging auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Du sieht wundervoll aus" sagte er und küsste sie wild. „Bei Merlin, das ist wirklich sehr anregend" sagte er und grinste.

„Ich merke es" antwortete sie ebenfalls grinsend. „Aber damit musst du leider noch warten."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dreh dich mal um."

Lara schaute ihn an und drehte sich dann lachend.

„Hmm irgendetwas gefällt mir nicht" sagte er und trat dann hinter sie. Er hob eine Hand und zog an dem Band, das sie um den Hals gelegt hatte. Lara wollte gerade widersprechen, als sie die Augen aufriss. In der anderen Hand hatte Severus plötzlich ein Collier, was er ihr anlegte. Es war aus lauter Perlen und hatte in der Mitte einen kleinen Diamanten in Form eines Herzens.

„Severus, bist du wahnsinnig" sagte sie und drehte sich um.

„Ja bin ich…nach dir" antwortete er und küsste sie wieder. „So und nun darf ich bitten Madame."


	30. Der Abschlussball

Der Abschlussball

Gemeinsam schritten Lara und Severus die große Treppe hinunter. Beiden war ein wenig mulmig im Magen. Denn heute würden auch die anderen Schüler von ihnen beiden erfahren. Bisher wussten nur die Lehrer, Laras Freunde und die anderen Gryffindors Bescheid.

Sie mussten aber nun doch ein wenig schmunzeln, als etliche Köpfe in ihre Richtung schnellten. Sofort wurden die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und getuschelt.

Ein Sechsklässler aus Slytherin war so geschockt und konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen wenden. Deswegen rannte er prompt gegen einen Pfeiler.

Man hörte von einigen Mädchen: „Nein, das ist doch niemals Professor Snape oder „Wow, der sieht ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus" oder „Er lächelt, sieh nur, er lächelt".

„Hmm, wenn ich das so höre, muss ich wohl auf dich aufpassen" flüsterte Lara ihm zu.

„Nein, keine Angst. Das sind doch nur Schülerinnen" antwortete er. Dann begriff er, was er gesagt hatte und brach in Gelächter aus. Er zog sie an sich.

„Wir werden beobachtet Severus" sagte Lara leise.

„Das ist mir egal" sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Vor der großen Halle standen schon die anderen und schauten lächelnd zu ihnen hoch. Nur Harry fehlte noch.

„Ob er wohl zusammen mit…" sagte Neville, verstummte und nickte in Richtung Tor.

Harry betrat Hand in Hand mit Blaise die Halle. Und wieder wurde ordentlich getuschelt und geschaut.

„Wer wird heute Abend wohl Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins sein Mister Potter. Mister Zabini und sie oder Lara und ich" sagte Severus zu ihm gewandt.

„Ich glaube das gleicht sich aus Sir" antwortete Harry und lachte.

Sie gingen nun in den festlich geschmückten Saal. Die Eltern waren dort schon anwesend. Severus küsste Lara und ging dann zu seinen Kollegen.

Professor Dumbledore betrat das Rednerpult und alle verstummten.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Eltern. Wieder einmal geht ein Jahr zu Ende und eine Schar von jungen Menschen wird Hogwarts verlassen. Ich hoffe, dass euch das hier erlernte den Weg für eine erfolgreiche Zukunft ein wenig erleichtert. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr Hogwarts nie vergessen werdet und ab und zu hier vorbeischaut. Denn Hogwarts Türen stehen immer offen.

So und nun lasst uns heute Abend feiern. Viel Spaß."

Heftiger Beifall fing durch den Saal und Musik setzte ein.

Lara ging zu ihren Eltern, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie standen gemeinsam mit den Weasleys und den Grangers an einem Tisch.

Molly Weasley starrte die ganze Zeit lächelnd zu Harry.

„Sieht er nicht glücklich aus" sagte sie und alle nickten.

Severus kam nun auf sie zu und nahm Laras Hand.

„Darf ich dir deine Tochter entführen Ben" sagte er.

Ben sah ihn an und musste grinsen. „Na gut"

Severus führte Lara auf die Tanzfläche. Verliebt schaute er sie an und vergaß fast, dass alle sie anstarrten. Nach einer Weile schaute er sich um.

„Hmm ich glaube, die Party wird heute sehr langweilig. Wir sind die einzigen die tanzen" sagte er. „Aber ich hätte eine Idee, wie man die Stimmung auflockert."

Sein Blick schweifte wieder durch den Saal und blieb dann hängen. Lara schaute genau dorthin.

„Severus, das kannst du nicht machen" sagte sie und grinste.

„Aber natürlich kann ich das. Wettversprechen muss man einlösen" antwortete er und zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn geradewegs auf Ron.

Ein weißer Nebel umgab Ron und plötzlich hörte man nur noch einen Schrei.

„Ahhhhhhhhhh Professor Snape" schrie Ron.

Als der Nebel sich lüftete, fing Molly Weasley fürchterlich an zu lachen. Ihr Sohn Ron stand mit rosa Strumpfhosen, Spitzenbody und Tütü vor ihnen. In den Haaren trug er eine Rose, an der ein Schleifchen hing.

Sein Gesicht war fast so rot wie seine Haare.

„Tja Mister Weasley. Verlorene Wetten muss man einlösen" sagte Severus und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Ron nahm sie und grinste nun doch.

„Da haben sie Recht Sir. Und wenn ich mir Lara und sie so ansehe, dann ist das Ok" antwortete Ron und zeigte zu sich runter.

Es wurde ein wundervoller Abend, den sie alle im Leben nicht vergessen würden.


End file.
